Beyond the Maelstrom
by Kaishi no Kokuei
Summary: A collision of time occurs as ancient techiniques meet the the futuristic technology in this first ever Batman Beyond and Naruto Crossover. Co-Written with Ld1449
1. A Dark Knight in the Evening Sky

Disclaimer: Well Come Ladies and Gentlemen to the first ever Batman Beyond and Naruto Crossover…Please keep in mind that I and my partner own neither and are writing this story for purely our own enjoyment…It means no profit sadly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is a collaboration of me, Kaishi no Kokuei, and Ld1449 in our efforts to fuse together Batman Beyond and Naruto.

…and here is the fruit of our turmoil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beyond The Maelstrom

XXX

A Dark Knight in the Evening Sky

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We do have an agreement, don't we?" Derek powers, the former CEO of WaynePowers Corporation and still multi billion dollar fortune holder asked rhetorically as his eyes turned to his hooded companion, narrowing slightly when they finally landed on him. "If you assassins try to weasel your way out of our deal…" he trailed off allowing his threat to hang. Now normally one might question why anyone in their right mind would be at all intimidated by what was in essence, an over stuffed rich boy. But his companion knew better. Powers had stopped being a physically weak rich boy years ago, when he had been turned into the radioactive super villain known only as Blight, only a mixture of synthetic skin and radioactive resistant chemicals kept him looking normal enough to interact with other human beings, namely the board of trustee's that helped run WaynePowers Inc. But even that iron hold he had exerted for years over the company was waning in face of his constant absences as well as Bruce Wayne, the son of the man who founded Wayne enterprises was once again moving in on his old proving grounds, slowly taking control of the company as more and more of the board members rallied behind the older, and very intimidating senior citizen.

"Of course..." The man trailed off his stoic expression never faltering, even as he knew the dangers of walking next to this man, both immediate and more long term effects. "...I and my companions very well know our agreement with you. We kill the Batman. Then, we kill Bruce Wayne, in exchange you provide funding for our experiments."

"This had better be worth the money I'm spending." Power's stated as he walked into a room, at the center of which was a man laying on a pentagram and rune's circle, written in either red paint, or fresh blood. Most likely the latter if Power's sense of smell was anything to go by.

"Mr. Power's...this worth so much more than you can imagine." The assassin next to him spoke with a smirk and a deadly glint in his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, several miles away, Terry McGinnis, AKA: The Batman, was currently running his usual patrols over the city of Gotham in the

Batmobile, he was no doubt quite a sight to those he passed by. It had been a very slow night in Gotham, little to nothing he had to get involved in that the cops hadn't been able to deal with. With that new grant that had been given to the police from Wayne Powers corp. It seemed like the cops would finally be able to get their act together. Rumors had it that Commissioner Gordon, also known to Bruce and himself as the former Batgirl was authorizing the formation of a new special SWAT team that would have top notch training and be able to handle nearly any situation. Terry had his doubts, but he'd seen Barbara do miracles before. Maybe she could do it again.

"Maybe I will be able to make it to Dana's birthday tonight." He remarked to himself casually. Dana Tan was his girlfriend, and often times Terry couldn't help but feel guilty over the situation he made her go through. As the Batman, he barely had time for her now a days and he stood her up on many occasions. Something he desperately wanted to make up for, especially considering the patience she exhibited by remaining as his girlfriend over the years.

"Don't hang up the suit just yet McGinnis." A firm, hard voice spoke up from the other end. Causing Batman to grimace. He'd forgotten to turn that damn radio off. Bruce hated it when he got complacent or when he slacked off, cut corners. "You still have one more round over the city and your head can't be in the clouds should you actually find something."

Bruce Wayne, the original Batman, also one of the hardest taskmasters in all of Gotham. Barbara had once said that Bruce would outlive them all...because he was just too stubborn to die and Terry had to agree. Suddenly the alarms on the Vehicle began to go off.

"McGinnis. The computer's picking up strange power fluctuations down town."

The teenager had to sigh. So much for getting to the party on time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the next dimension over we have our blond-haired hero working away on a very complex seal...one that could very much save the world in the right situation.

He was working on a seal that would generate endless RAMEN!

...Now the downside to all of this is that if one thing goes wrong...then BOOOOM!

"Come on just one more seal." He stated sweat dripping down his face his tongue stick out of the right side of his mouth as the concentration took its toil. His charka still relatively full but is the small amount he has to let trickle in that was really all the concentration was about. "Come on one more brush stroke!" he said as his sweating doubled as he started to put even more effort into he creation.

"That looks really complicated." Kakashi stated looking right over his students shoulder with a lazy eye. "What is it going to do?" He asked backing up to get a full view of the Large Scroll Naruto was writing on.

"AAHHHHHH!" Naruto as he whipped his head to look at the owner of the voice, not noticing that instead of making the final 'C' shaped stroke he made and 'S' shaped on over a 'J' like stroke. He shock also causing a lapse in his control sending a wave instead of a trickle. "Kakashi-Sensei, What are you doing here?!" he screamed forgetting about his scroll in order to hop up and point his brush as his teacher.

"Well is it a crime for a teacher to drop by and check on his students once every one in awhile?" The silver-haired man asked with an Eye-smile.

"DROPING BY AND SCARING ME HALF TWO DEATH ARE TO COMPLETE DIFFERENT THINGS!" Naruto yelled point accusingly as Kakashi, who did his best to look like an innocent child. "What are doing here anyway?" Naruto asked after taking a couple deep breaths and slowing his heart rate, ignoring the slightly sizzling and glowing scroll at his feet.

"Naruto…is your scroll supposed to be doing that?" Kakashi asked point out the aforementioned object that now let out a couple plumes of smoke.

"Oh SH-" Naruto was cut of by a loud but rather small explosion.

:BOOM:

Kakashi just covered his eye as the explosion occurred and smoke obscured his vision. Coughing slightly he called out for his student "Naruto? Are you still alive?" looking around the now slightly foggy room only to find not a single trace of his student.

"Ohhh shit." Kakashi said to himself before he reached down and grabbed the still slightly glowing scroll. He used the Shushin as fast as his hands could form the seals, and vanished in a small poof, he needed to report this to Tsunade, hopefully she could get a seal master here to examine and determine just what his blond student had been working on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Powers this little 'experiment' of ours requires you to, so to speak, shed you 'skin'" The leader of the small pack of assassins said as he and his cohorts each taking off their clothes to show a skin-tight radioactive suit. "The ritual we have re-acquired from our distant past. We have done a little tweaking for it to suit our purposes." He continued as he snapped off the final article of clothing. "Once Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Ritual, we have changed it so that it rather helps improves one's control over the body rather than adding youth." He said putting all his non protected objects into a bag. "Theoretically the same principle can be applied to your certain problem." He finally concluded donning a skin-tight radioactive mask like his allies.

"Theoretically?" Derek asked skeptically with a bit of ire in his voice. "I don't Like the sound of that…"He trailed off as his skin started cracking and a greenish glow emanated from underneath. "…I don't like the sound of that all." He stated rather bluntly as his synthetic skin burst off his body in a pulse of green radioactive energy, it made quite the intimidating show. "I don't want theories, I want facts." He said approaching the group leader, Malik, raising a single fist and letting it glow an ominous green that would surely spell death for the unfortunate man. "Hopefully the next batch that comes through will satisfy me better."

"Mr. Powers, This is a fact…" Malik trailed off looking as the still

approaching form of what was now undoubtedly the super villain known to most as Blight. "The theoretical part is only pertaining to the amount of control you have over your powers, no pun intended." He finished effectively halting the walking nuclear reactor. "Theoretically you should have complete control over your radioactive powers, but in the worst case scenario it would only halt from progressing any further than it already has." He continued in his now trademark monotonous voice.

"Ohh! How so?" Blight inquired raising, well one would think, an eyebrow.

"We have run this specific test many times, this won't be any different." Malik stated firmly "The test only differs from person to person due to amounts of radiation expose and adaptability." He stopped but continued once again seeing his benefactor waving a hand for him to elaborate on what he had just said. "The person body chemistry influences how well the radiation takes root. The better if happens the better the result will be."

"Very well…" The powerhouse said contemplating this thought. "But excuse me for sounding a bit skeptical, so there are no negative repercussions of this ceremony?" The suspicions clear in his voice as he voice his thoughts

"Well not exactly…" Malik's companion stated off to the side

"What do you mean not exactly?" He asked through gritted teeth and in his burst of anger, he started to glow once again.

"Well if anything would interrupt the ritual…" the same man trailed off looking a little flustered "…would be explosive to say in the least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batman landed on the roof of one of Wayne power's many sub facilities in Gotham, just a few one way windows, a single door with solid brick all round. Nothing looked out of place still, the suits receptors as well as the Batmobile's sensors were going well off the charts. Something was up, and he hoped it was legit, every time the sensors went crazy like this was around Blight. His kids would be showing up with three eyes and green skin at this rate.

Activating the suits camouflage McGinnis leapt down to one of the windows, using his claws to grip the wall as he pressed his eyes to the window to peer in, the suits advanced optics able to view past the mirror reflection and allow him to view inside as he used the suits advanced microphone to listen to the conversation inside as well.

What he found though made him very nearly curse out loud.

It was Blight, and around him were several other men dressed in skin tight black radiation suits. The walking skeleton was pushing a constant stream of radioactive energy into a single point on the floor.

"Terry, what's going on. The computer's picking up a strange type of energy signature, its unlike anything we've seen before."

"What do you mean...so far all I'm seeing is Blight with...oh what in the hell..."

"Turn on your vid link." Bruce barked, and Terry did as asked, activating the link allowing Bruce to see just what he was seeing.

As the Batman, Bruce had seen a great many things, unimaginable things, unspeakable things, wondrous things. But even all his years couldn't fully stifle his surprise at what was happening.

As more and more of Blights radioactive essence surge into that single spot on the ground it spread, following a pattern. Towards four other figures in the room. As it approached them, the glowing green of the toxic energy waves changed, slowly turning from its signature green to a blue color. It formed around the four men, becoming almost flame like in its appearance.

"What are they doing?" Terry questioned.

"I don't know, but whatever it is. Stop it, anything involving Power's can't be good."

"Right!" McGinnis nodded before he leapt off the wall, his boot rockets activating as his wings extended. He swerved in a U turn, putting both fits in front of him before he smashed through the window.

"WHAT!" He heard Blight roar as he turned, the green aura growing to nearly double its usual size as his eyes landed on Batman's black form. "YOU!"

"DONT BREAK THE RITUAL!" Malik roared to his men before several assassins took out their rifles and began firing at the bat.

Terry swerved and twirled in mid air, able to dodge the plasma beams that shot through the air in their attempt to hit him. Grabbing several bombs and flash bangs from his belt he landed on the roof before he threw them all around, covering his eyes with the wings of his cape as the explosions went off

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well you sack of flesh, I must say you always manage to bring more trouble to yourself than I ever did." A deep rumbling echoed off the wall awaking the dozing blond in the water.

"Kyuubi?" the blond attentively asked his vision blurry but one could not mistake the large cage bar and the vile feeling that came from it.

"Here I thought you would have enough power to finally take care of yourself…It seems you proved me wrong yet again." The demon stated showing it grin and a mouthful of razor sharp teeth with the smallest still bigger than him. "I am disgusted with myself to even lower myself to depend on you for even the smallest of things." The giant fox said glaring the human that glared with back only to buckle a little while later as it released a good dosage of its Killer Intent. "Now…leave!" he yelled before retreating backing into the dark recesses of his cage.

Naruto on the other hand was still dazed from waking up in his mind. Swaying back and forth as he tried to stand, Kyuubi's words only help further to add to the confusion. 'What the hell's going on?' he thought as he finally managed to stand only to get blasted out of his mind and back into sweet oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi burst in office breathing hard the anxiety got to him. "Naruto-"

"Naruto? What happened to Naruto?" Tsunade instantly awake as Kakashi said the magic word. "Was there and attack?"

"No…" Kakashi trailed off than gave a recollection on what had happened careful to leave out the part that linked him directly to incident.

"I see." Was all she said before she reached into her robes and pulled out a small slug medallion and channeled some chakra into it. Then not even a second later, the Legendary Frog Sannin, Jiraiya, showed up clutching his own small frog medallion. It was something they had given each other incase another situation like the one Jiraiya had barely managed to escape from Pein years ago. A means to call for help, or to escape.

"Jiraiya, Look at this scroll and tell me what it's supposed to do." Tsunade said getting right to the point.

"Scroll...you called me here to read a scroll?" Jiraiya asked dead-panned

"It if was just a normal scroll, do you think I would have called you?" She asked rhetorically as she mention for Kakashi to hand over the dimmed down scroll to the seal master.

"I see." Jiraiya taking the scroll and reading from the very beginning, his eye's instantly deciphering all the various symbols. "Well this is certainly the work of the brat." Jiraiya stated with pride as he read, as his eyebrows rose higher and higher ever so often.

"So what does it do?" Kakashi asked breaking the silence that met Jiraiya's last words.

"Well from what the brat was trying to do, I would say that it would either give him an endless supply of Ramen…" Jiraiya told trailing off "…but this last symbol changed the whole scroll, instead of giving him his ramen it changed to something akin to a space-time jutsu." Jiraiya stated in a slightly puzzled scroll as he looked over the scroll as his two fellow Ninja's did the same.

"I hear a 'but' coming about?" Tsunade asked looking closely as her former teammate.

"But." Jiraiya said with a slight pause. "This technique is infinitely more powerful than just a simple space-time jutsu, but, apparently, it can only be done in a random fashion."

"Meaning he'll have no way of knowing where he ends up?" Tsunade questioned with a raised eyebrow. Jiraiya nodded.

"Exactly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terry McGinnis was not have a nice night. Blight firing radioactive blast at him along with half-a-dozen or so assassins only added to that fact. The smoke bombs and flash bangs did little to deter both Blight and his group. Hell, it gave them an advantage as they were trained to fight in situations like this. The only think keeping him ahead at this point was the physical enhancements of the bat-suit, otherwise the more skillful death dealers would have taken care of him long ago. Sidestepping an overhead slash from one of the assassins that favored edge-weapons he lashed out with a ruthless left hook that sent the man careening back. Only to get kicked in the back sending him toward the same man he just hit, the man on the other hand was getting ready to lob his targets head off. Terry seeing this activated his boots, catching the man off guard has he plowed both fists right into him. But it was all for naught as another assassin did a double heel drop to his back.

"If we stop now, it would bode well for all of us." Malik said over looking the continuation of the ritual as he let his men deal with their intruding friend.

Blight just let out a deep growl and pulsed angrily as he watched his most hated foe right in front of him. But not seeing any other choice, other than to stand their and grit his teeth at his current predicament.

"Let my men handle this." Malik said to the angry super villain hope to appease him some what before he ups the radiation levels to something beyond their suits are capable of. "Concentrate on the ritual, rather than the bat."

Malik on the other hand just signal to some of the loose guards to use lethal weapons. Breaking out rifles and other various guns the assassins took their spots and put a trained eye on their target.

Terry on the other hand was dodging and attacking on two different fronts right now. One was a sword-wielding expert and the other looked to be a Taekwondo and Hapkido expert. Both were keeping him on is toes and then some as they landed a couple bone-crunching hits on him. He ducked a left horizontal side slash and not even a second later had to block a low kick aimed as the right side of his gut. Using the transferred force of the kick, he stuck out his right leg and pivoted on his left foot making a full sweep. Catching the martial artist off guard knocking him toward the ground, the sword master on the other hand had more time to react and easily jumped over the sweep and tried angled his sword down for a downward strike. Terry on the other hand jump up as soon as the man hopped over his leg still spinning as he delivered the corkscrew uppercut that was aided by his booster jets. His punch connected quite forcefully with the man's jaw effectively knocking the man out. As the man continued to fly upward due to the force of the punch, he grabbed him by the ankle and held him in front of him and put his feet on his chest. Carefully angling him activated him jets once again sending the man flying into his partner who just managed to stand send both of them to the floor once again.

"Fire at will." Was the only command Malik gave to his gunman as they each went into something like a trace where they each become so incorporated in their actions that they actually seem like machines.

Just when Terry finally got the upper hand his was looking for he gets shot down…and this time quite literally.

:BANG:BANG:BANG:BANG:

Four simultaneous gunshots rang out and right after you could hear the impact of each bullet against its target. Terry on the other hand was knocked off his feet and five feet back by the bullets. Clutching the upper left side of his ribcage, right above his heart, he immediately rolled on to his back and shot off to the left and hid behind a pillar.

"Terry…Terry can you hear me?" a voice rasped over the comm. Link.

"Y-yea." Terry answered painfully clutching his injured chest.

"Terry, you been hurt…bail out of there." Bruce said knowing when to make a tactical withdrawal

"You don't need to tell me twice." He said holding out his left forearm and hitting a couple holographic button that appeared with is right hand.

Terry otherwise just stood up painfully and grabbed a handful of batarangs in both hands he dive-rolled out from his hiding place and hurled the projectiles in the general vicinity of Blight and the sharpshooters. Continuing with his roll he hid behind another pillar, clutching his side in pain. He had been his once again this time on two on his right arm another on his leg and the final one on the right side of his gut. Then grabbing another handful this time only with his left hand he peaked out over the corner and hurled them with all his might and then turned back and slumped against the pillar.

Malik's eyes widen ever so slightly as he saw the sixteen explosive bat-shaped projectiles approaching. "Shoot them down!" He commanded and as such one by one as they approached they exploded. He never saw a second group approaching amidst the smoke of the first batch. As the second group approached his eyes definitely widened as he pointed at them and said "Take them down, They must not disrupt the ritual!" and the shooters did so with out hesitation until only one still approached with deadly speed.

:Click: :Click: :Click: :Click:

"Oh Shit." Was all Malik could say as it connected with the chest of one of the people in the ritual, blasting him out of his assigned spot.

Immediately leaping out of the way he laid on his stomach and covered his head an instant reaction happened as soon as his comrade left his designated area.

:BOOOM:

If Terry had not been behind a pillar he was certain the force of the blast would have thrown him through the wall of the building he was currently in. Pressing one of the buttons on his forearm he called in the Batmobile. He needed to get out while there was still some confusion.

A second later another, smaller shockwave, this time with a low humm kind of sound came from the area and the lights went out. Terry moved to activate the suits night vision when he realized it didn't work. "Wha-" he began but was interrupted as his vehicle crashed through the far wall. Terry looked around the pillar, barely with enough time to see the massive hunk of metal crash directly over a visibly surprised Blight, as well as a few other of the assassins the light of the full moon now filtering in through the hole.

"What the hell!?" Terry questioned himself, the Batmobile was a full proof machine. It could take a rocket to the side and still manage to remain relatively airborne for a good period of time. For it to just fall like that something...

"E.M.P." Bruce's voice filtered in through the comm. link.

"Electro Magnetic pulse...but then how are you talking to me?" Terry questioned again. "It's supposed to knock out all electrical equipment."

"It does. Hence the Batmobile's state. I have some fail safes to protect the suit from such a thing, which includes the comm. link the vid. link, the suits enhanced strength as well as flight. But night vision, infrared, your enhanced hearing the retractable claws as well as the electric batarangs are useless for now. The Batmobile was too hardwired to protect from E.M.P

"Great" Terry growled to himself.

The sound of siren's started coming from the distance. The police were on their way. Terry had never been more relieved to hear any other sound in his life.

"We must leave." One of the assassins, the apparent leader said to his comrades, all off whom simply nodded before they began to take their leave.

There was another blast as Blight tore apart the Batmobile with a roar. "No one's going anywhere." He spoke darkly as his eyes looked to where he'd last seen Batman. Pointing he spoke again. "There's you're target. Finish your end of the bargain."

"Mr Power's." Malik said through gritted teeth. "The police are on their way, and you are not exactly the easiest person to extract with stealth. We have to leave now.

"You leave Malik." Blight growled. "And you can consider our contract void. So unless you want your little experiments dead in the water you will kill the Batman, NOW!"

Malik gritted his teeth hard This funding was crucial to the society of assassins. Though very wealthy and powerful, since Curare's defection the Society could not waste money on what the society leaders called. "A possibly worthless campaign" so they needed blight, if their experiments were to succeed.

"Go...Kill the bat." Malik ordered and as one the assassins moved forward. Very coordinated, very professional.

Before they were halfway across the room however another shockwave, this time throwing everyone, even Batman who had been behind the pillar into the nearby walls.

Dazed and confused, Terry tried to regain his bearings, his ears were ringing and the room wouldn't stay still. He could see many of the others, even Blight were in a similar state to his own. He felt the coppery taste of his own blood in his mouth and the pain in his ribs was practically burning across his chest.

Finally the red and blue lights of the police were coming into view, terry could see them, as could everyone else. Even Blight managed to come to his senses enough to realize it was time for all of them to get out.

"McGinnis." Bruce's voice broke through his dazed mind. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy." He answered sarcastically.

"You have to hide, there are cops everywhere! Barbara can only do so much to stall the cops from shooting or arresting you. And you're in no condition to fight or run from the police, especially without the Batmobile."

"Damnit." Terry cursed as he looked for a nearby place to hide.

"I'm working on your cloaking device now. It'll take about five minutes to get back online, but in the meantime you must hide from the police, they can't see you."

"Right." Terry nodded as he found a particular space behind one of the many computer terminals.

When he was safely hidden behind the terminal, he stole a glance back to the warehouse to see what was happening when his eyes came across something, or rather, someone who wasn't there before.

It was a man, probably a few years his junior, or maybe even his age, blond hair with a black and orange outfit, as well as a green vest and finally a strange headband.

McGinnis didn't have time to contemplate this mans arrival, much less his identity, before Barbara Gordon and practically the whole A team busted through the doors and jumped in from the hole on the side of the building caused by his car. Hiding behind the terminal he heard the sounds of a quick Gunfight between the retreating assassins, Blight and the Police before the imposing sound of Barbara's voice reached his ears. "Get a pursuit unit! Everyone else, search this area."

"Commissioner Gordon!" Another voice called. "This vehicle, it's the Batman's."

Barbara didn't answer but he could practically hear the mental cursing she was delivering him for putting her in this position. "Find him too. I want this building and every rooftop in a six block radius sweep you got that!"

"Yes ma'mn." The man replied.

"Huh, What the HELL!" Terry heard another police scream before his form was bodily thrown against the wall next to the terminal. A momentary panic gripped Terry as he realized the cop could see him, but it was for nothing seeing as how the man fell unconscious a moment later from the impact.

"Cloaking's back online." Bruce spoke up through the com.

"Good." Terry said before he activated said device. Slipping past the unconscious cop and between the two who went top check on him as he looked at the scene unfolding.

Apparently, the blond stranger had woken up to the cops arresting him and was now holding one of the cops in a lock with a strange diamond shaped knife to his throat.

"Okay kid. Let the officer go and put the knife down...slowly." Barbara said, pointing her hand gun at the blond, aiming her shot to hit the kid in the head should worse come to worst.

"Where am I?...who are you people?!" Naruto questioned glancing around at the two dozen or so police who were all pointing strange devices, most likely weapons at him.

Barbara looked at his confused and fearful eyes, knowing through years of experience and study that he was indeed quite frightened and unknowing of either his location or who they were. She decided to take the slow and steady approach. "Ok...look kid...you're obviously very confused, let the man go and we'll help you alright."

Naruto looked around, his confusion over where he was growing all the more as strange, putrid scents assaulted his nose. He growled and shook his head trying to clear it, one of the rookie cops thought that he could be taken down while he was distracted with this action and so didn't hesitate to fire a single shot that connected with Naruto's shoulder.

He succeeded in his purpose of getting his fellow officer released, but the price was a bit too steep for him as Naruto retaliated, throwing his kunai knife on instinct and catching the man on the side of his throat.

'Damn that fucking hurt.' He thought as the small projectile connected with his right shoulder.

This was the open key for all officers to open fire.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Barbara's outcry was drowned out by the sounds of gunfire, until she could finally get her voice to rise over the deafening roars and the officers followed her command.

She watched, to her and everyone else in the room's immense surprise as the blond young man vanished in a loud poof of smoke, a log with multiple holes in it falling to the ground in his place.

"What th-urk" One of the cops was cut off as a blade made of some kind of weird energy pierced him from the back, sticking out of his chest, right through his left lung. Barbara, Terry and the others turned only to see the Blond boy behind the individual holding the strange blade-like which, on closer inspection seemed to be made of wind, as difficult as that was to believe. The once confused and fearful looking young man no longer stood before them, the look of his eyes was that of a trained killer. Though Bruce, who had managed to get the vid. link back up, and was able to piece together what had happened from the sounds on the comm. link could still see that he was still very confused, and very afraid, but those two emotions had been overridden by the instinct of self preservation.

The police once again opened fire, but this time the blond was ready, the blasts, easily visible to the naked eye were avoided with some difficulty as he rushed them, ducking swerving and pivoting as quickly as he could before he slashed off one of his attackers limbs, the man's scream of pain barely reaching his mind before he kicked him away, into two others before he rushed sideways, avoiding the shots from the police, including Barbara at this point behind him. Instantly grabbing another man by the neck, he used him as a human meat shield against his unknown assailants.

Reaching into his pouch he pulled out several explosive notes, wrapped them into his kunai and threw them up to the ceiling, watching as they each landed with a 'thunk' sound shortly before they exploded. Barbara glanced up to the ceiling and barely had time to yell out her command to move before the whole thing came crashing down. Quickly forming a Rasengan in his free hand he plowed it into the gut of the struggling man, sending him plowing into the fleeing crowds of Police. Luckily for the police office her managed to put up his rifle, It took the blunt of the force. None the less, it still hurt as the less spherical looking ball still hurt as it plowed his gut.

"What the hell was that?" one officer could be heard saying. Barbara on the other hand could see what was happening 'It caused internal damage! If he hadn't blocked part of it with his rifle he would be dead.' She though as she saw the said man cough up blood as he flew.

Naruto, still confused and unwilling to stick around bolted hopping on top of the falling debris, rushing out through the hole in the wall out into the street. Where he was immediately blinded by one of the police's spotlights. "Freeze! This is the Gotham City Police Department" The cop with the loud speaker ordered. "Put your weapons down and place your hands behind your head."

Naruto glanced all around him his hand covering his eyes from the bright light, hundreds of strange flying metal boxes were zipping past them, buildings easily taller than the Hokage tower boxing him in and more of these strange people with even stranger weapons, all pointing these things at him.

Not willing to take another chance with these Police he ran again.

"OPEN FIRE." He heard the man state before more of those strange shots began zipping past him. Rushing up the wall to get some high ground the blond was surprised when something busted through said wall, grabbing him as it did. Setting into an immediate reaction, he grabbed a hold of whatever was grabbing him and have a sharp jerk and a planting both feet on something before giving a mighty heave, sending him flying. A feeling of vertigo settling into his stomach as he flew through the air and slammed against the floor of another adjacent buildings roof.

Instinctively rolling with the fall he got to his feet and came face to face with a man in a strange black suit with the insignia of a red bat on its chest.

'What the fuck?' He thought staring down the man in tights, undeniably cool tights but tights none the less.

Terry meanwhile was once again feeling the strain of his injuries as he stared at the blond who was looking at everything around him almost frantically. He had been arguing with Bruce about dropping this particular case into the Polices hands since he was injured and more than likely needed medical attention. Bruce had been reluctant about allowing him to bring down this unknown blond in his state, but after witnessing how he managed to escape two dozen officers and Barbara without so much as a scratch, except for the initial shot to the shoulder Bruce had relented and allowed him to go after him.

'What the hell! There's no bullet hole!' Terry though in amazement as he looked as the blonde's supposedly injured shoulder to indeed find their was a hole in the clothing but none in the unblemished flesh underneath.

The police spotlight once again descended on the two, momentarily distracting Terry, which was enough of an opportunity for the blond who once again took off running.

"Ahh hell." Terry groaned, more to himself than anyone else before he took off after the blond. Activating his jet boots he took off after the blurring yellow streak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto didn't even need to look back to see if the freak-in-tights was chasing him, he could hear the sound of his footsteps behind him. Turning down at the edge of the building he ran parallel to the ground along its side, he suddenly leaped off and clung onto on of the many flying rectangle things, feeling it lean a bit to the side due to his additional weight. Looking back he could see the same man still chasing him, albeit this time he was flying not walking though it was with a bit more trouble than walking seeing as he struggled to and narrowly dodge the huge flying boxes. Quickly jumping off his current ride and onto the underside of another, this time only it was heading in the opposite direction. He shot past his chaser, who quickly struggled to change direction and catch up with him.

"Kage Bunshin" and with those two magical words three clones popped up next to him on the underside of their ride.

"Uzumaki Naruto Redan: Inverse Motion" all four Naruto said as they did an on the spot revision of the Uzumaki Naruto Redan.

Terry's eyes widened behind the cowl in surprise at seeing the blond man suddenly split into four separate copies, or perhaps three copies and the real one, and with speed Terry didn't think anyone that wasn't Curare, or who couldn't fly could achieve the blond was attacking him.

The first he was able to get rid of easily enough, just one punch to the face and he was gone, the second and third however, were not so easy, the second smashing a foot into his stomach and the third grabbing him from behind, causing him to spin out of control as he griped and pulled at his wings

"MCGINNIS!!" Bruce cried out and Terry only had a second to realize why. The struggle had dragged him in front of an incoming car.

Naruto himself could only give a wince at the sight of the black clad figure get slammed by the big flying box thing and subsequently slammed into the side of a building, smashing through the glass window. He was about to continue his run when the red and blue lights he had come to recognize as the strange police people that liked to shoot him appear in his peripheral vision.

He spun around but didn't get to see much more than the flash of red and blue before he felt a massive, wall smash into him, or what felt like a wall. It was in reality, the car Police Commissioner Gordon had commandeered the second she got out from the rubble that was the warehouse.

She had managed to see Batman, otherwise known as "The Kid" to her engage the suspect in the middle of traffic and get hit by a car for his efforts.

Now Barbara Gordon was not ignorant of the risk Batman went through every day, in fact she was probably one of the few who could really appreciate it to the full extent. But to see the kid actually get hurt like that rose her anger quite a bit. Unwilling to let her moment of surprise slip past her she immediately positioned her car to incapacitate the apparent superhuman blond.

Naruto cursed as he hit two more cars on his way down to the city street, something which he couldn't decide if they helped or made the situation worse seeing as how they hurt, but still managed to slow down his fall.

Smashing on top of some trash cans the blond couldn't help but wince as he felt something move in a way it wasn't supposed to. "Shit."

Terry meanwhile groaned as he picked himself off the floor a trickle of blood flowing down from his lips as he swallowed down the coppery liquid. Finding the sight of the blond man, now in a similar state staggering to his feet. The spotlight of the police car glaring down on him as Barbara's voice drifted through the loudspeaker.

"Don't move. This is the Gotham City police, if you move we will open fire!"

Terry saw the blond guy's fear shine in his eyes as he looked around, it was as if he was looking at great terrible beasts that were bearing down on him. Terry had seen a similar look in the crooks, but that was different, that was the fear of the realization that they were going to prison, and that they more than likely would be a little to popular.

Naruto meanwhile was starting to understand the full implications of his situation, he didn't know where he was, who these people were, where he could find help, if there was help or anything else for that matter.

Quickly running out of options, with his arm burning up from a rather large gash he'd gotten on the way down Naruto did the only thing he could think of. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Instantly twenty clones poofed into existence and they each began running all in different directions.

"What in the hell!" The blond could faintly hear a cry from one of the cops.

Terry meanwhile was not so surprised at this point, he'd seen that before. And so he resorted to switching through his various forms of vision, finally settling on infrared. The real one was apparently the only one who let out body heat.

"Don't even think about it McGinnis. You're in no condition to be going arou-"

"The cops can't track this guy, I can." He replied curtly, cutting the old man off, switching on his cloaking technology he went in pursuit of the blond, who was now running down the side of an alley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Naruto stood on the edge of one of the taller skyscrapers along Gotham, trying to peer out into the distance, to see if he could recognize ANYTHING. But even here on these heights he saw nothing, only this wide spanning...metropolis of activity.

He sat back, taking a moment to catch his breath, but as he did he heard the sound of footsteps to the side. Turning his head he found the guy in black. He was breathing very heavily and looked more than just a bit uncomfortable, actually he was sure he was more than likely collapse.

Getting back onto his feet Naruto's teeth showed in a feral snarl as he reached back to his kunai pouch.

"Easy there." The man in black said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "Calm down."

While normally Terry would have gone in swinging, his injuries, as well as the fact that Bruce was telling him that this blond exhibited all of the normal symptoms of someone suffering amnesia, given his body language, made him decide to take a more...passive approach…meaning he had both hands raised to show he was unarmed and moved very slowly.

Naruto calmed a bit, realizing that the freak with pointy ears wasn't attacking him yet. So thinking up a question he spoke the first one that came to mind.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Batman." Terry replied dropping his hands.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, his face scrunching up in distaste at the name, but decided that nothing else made sense in this place. So why not the weird choices in names. "Alright...what is this place?"

This time it was Terry's turn to raise a skeptical eyebrow. As far as he knew, amnesiacs knew something about where they were, some piece of memory would survive whatever brought on the amnesia. "This is Gotham City."

"Where is the village of Konoha?"

"Konoha?" Terry questioned wincing slightly as a hard updraft forced him to move a bit too quickly. "Urgh

"Looking it up." Bruce replied through the com link. A second later he replied. "There's no place in the known world called Konoha McGinnis."

Terry nodded, he needed to be careful now, he could be crazy...well...most likely was. Which made him even more dangerous.

"Alright look buddy, its obvious you're very confused. Come with me down to the Police station and they can get you some help, probably find out where your family is."

"Police!? You mean those assholes that shot me with those weird square things?! Are you nuts!" Naruto yelled glaring at the man in black.

"Look you need a hospital now lets get off this ledge before you fa-" Again another updraft, only this one, much stronger than the previous ones as it slammed Terry against the wall, unyielding concrete meeting his right side, where the assassins had first shot.

He heard a sickening snap...and Terry knew that it had come from inside his body. That...wasn't good.

Naruto saw the guy in black stumble and clutch his side, his breathing growing heavy as blood started pouring from his mouth. dripping onto the cold concrete of the skyscraper.

"Uhh, hey guy...you ok?" Naruto questioned uncertainly, recognizing the signs as someone with a punctured lung. "Aww hell." He groaned before he rushed forward, managing to catch the guy as he collapsed. "Hey bud. Where do I take you? Don't die on me now you're the only one who seems willing to give me some answers damnit."

Naruto then heard something else, a faint little voice.

"MCGINNIS!! MCGINNIS!! DAMNIT MCGINNIS!!"

Naruto leaned into the guy's ear. "Look whoever you are in the radio! He ain't really in the best health right now where the hell do I take him!!

Bruce leaned heavily in his chair. Cursing Terry for his stubbornness (which he strangely had adopted from him initially) Now the Batmobile, which he would have normally sent was out of commission the suits diagnostics systems said that Terry had some severe internal damage along the upper right side of his chest and Bruce was nowhere near the area so Terry would most likely die before he got there, and even if he did get there he had no way of getting that high up.

"HEY YOU STILL THERE GUY!! COME ON THIS FUCKERS DYING ON ME!!"

Coming to a decision, Bruce activated the comm. link. "Pick him up, follow my directions."

Naruto grumbled about the bossy voice in the radio but complied with it, picking the man up and positioning him so he could still hear the radio Voice Naruto spoke. "Alright now what?"

"Head north."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that you've read our work please REVIEW!


	2. A Change in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond or Naruto…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beyond the Maelstrom

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Change in the Night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…Bump…

…Ba-Bump…

…Bump…

…Ba-Bump….

…huff…huff…

'Move damn it, MOVE!'

Lungs pounding…

Heart Racing…

Muscles straining…

The background blurred as light streamed by and the wind bellowed. A burning sensation engulfed his body before getting swept away by the incoming tide of adrenaline. Heaving his heavy load on his back, he ran on. Running and running past buildings and the all the various faces of technology blurring into a haze of colors. But to the trained eyes of a Shinobi he could easily pick up every detail, the rush of adrenaline did nothing to deter that skill.

'Fast' one old man thought in amazement as he the video feed though the suit. He thought his amazement would end there but it never ceased as the video kept moving faster and faster with an easily identifiable grace that seemed inhuman. 'He's most likely the fastest human since Flash!'

'Don't die just yet!' Naruto thought, never looking at his masked acquaintance as he kept rushing over the various rooftops. Using his chakra he enhanced his overall abilities easing his burden while moving faster. Never did he realize his eyes becoming slightly silted and his fangs become just a bit longer, weather he liked it or not the Kyuubi had influence his body. His vision became sharper than before, allowing him to push his body even faster.

Soon, the lights faded, concrete and steel giving way to rock and earth, the sounds and smells of the city fading behind him as he continued his singular trek, soon entering a dense woodland. Trees stood tall but dead, silence permeated the area, darkness seemed to live within these dense woods. A huge house stood tall and threatening in the distance, shadowed by the night sky. Giving it a menacing looking, a place of a lineage to a medieval demon rather than a place of residence.

Overbearing and strong it rested, crested upon a slight hill with tall concrete walls lining the property. Vines overgrown and tangling the walls, and gates much like the claws of nature rising forth as if to consume it utterly. Giving a sense of foreboding, the ominous nature did nothing to subdue the blond on the mission.

:Creak:

The gate swung open, the shadows of the night falling away, revealing an old stern-faced man standing at the entrance with a scowl on his features, hands gripping a cane tightly. Next to him was a dog, a great Dane to be exact, sitting stiffly on it's haunches a black spiked collar around it's neck with the name tag of 'ACE' dangling off of it. It beady black eyes staring at him, glinting in the moonlight like that of a predator observing every move with it's hind legs tensed ready to spring at a moments notice.

"Follow Me." The old man grunted out his command turning on heels and with a grace that seemed to defy his age. His canine companion followed soon after, staying right at its master's heel. Naruto grunted, wanting to protest but deciding against it as his injured passenger gave a groan. And so, he simply followed wordlessly carrying the injured and unconscious Batman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being led through a maze of hallways and doors, they finally came to a stop at one. A plain looking door, just a normal brown looking door with four rectangles engraved on it and a brass door knob.

:Click: :Scree: :Creak:

That was the sound of the door being unlocked and opened from the inside. On the inside it was anything but normal, Floors were tiles, bright light filled the room, and in the center stood a long metal table.

Inside the room was another man, this one wearing a white plastic facemask and latex gloves, the aqua green gown of a surgeon keeping the rest of his clothes hidden. "Mr. Wayne, Sir." He greeted Naruto with a nod. "Please put the patient on the table."

Naruto grunted before he walked over to the table, laying Terry down as he did. "Ok who the hell are you guys and where am I?"

Bruce ignored him as he looked to the doctor. His name was Michael Cornelius. A physician who's family Terry had saved from a fire. When Terry had been injured badly on another occasion and Bruce needed to get him help and fast without arousing suspicion he had contacted the doctor, and brought him here. It had been a big risk, Bruce knew. But it had been the only thing he could have done to save Terry. And thankfully, the doctor had kept his word and not uttered a single word of The Batman's identity to anyone. How did Bruce know this? Ohh because he had been tapping and monitoring his phone calls as well as camera's in his house office and even his car for about three full months afterwards. Not to mention the Bugs he had placed in practically all of his clothing pieces. It was good to be a billionaire.

"Use the communicator to update me on his condition regularly." Bruce said before turning to Naruto. "You come with me." He said as he turned and strode out of the room.

"Hey I'm getting real tired of this bullshit runaround! Naruto yelled after the older man. Cursing as he followed him a moment later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the room the single man set about caring for the hero that saved not only his life but also his families' life as well as countless others. Carefully peeling away the bat-suit but with out removing the mask, Dr. Cornelius went about his task. Grabbing the movable light, he projected the focus on the just of the patient.

Grabbing a small bottle name 'Anesthetics' he grabbed a syringe with a hypodermic needle and stuck it though the cap. Drawing back the pump the barrel filled up with a clear liquid. Pulling it out he flicked the needle once before testing to make sure the liquid came out and not air. Now his stuck it in a major vein located on the inside of the elbow. After he grabbed a tank and a gas mask near the corner of the table and slipped the mask over the face of Batman.

Now he hooked up a heart monitor to him and prepped a Blood drip and IV incase of internal bleeding. Now he grabbed his small portable X-ray and Cat Scan machine…

…Four broken ribs on the right…

…Slight Internal Bleeding of the Right Lung….

…Three broken rib the left…

…Hairline fracture on the left Tibia…

…Incomplete fracture on the right Femur…

…Complete fracture of the right Radius…

…Concussion…

Setting the down the machine he immediately set about doing his task. Setting up the Blood Drip and IV pack, he carefully went about his bloody task.

Working tirelessly he performed surgery on the Hero of Gotham. Sweat dripped down his face as he worked alone to save this one man. Despite the fantasy of the scene he knew this was reality. This was the world they lived in…He worked alone on an impossible surgery that would usually require a team of at least three other doctors with him as well as a couple nurses. He knew that if he failed…Batman would die…and he just couldn't let that happen. This just wasn't him replaying a debt…this was his chance to do something for the sole man who protected their city…the one single man that face a multitude of dangers to protect a city of people he rarely knew.

'Will I make it?' he though doubting his own abilities but quickly shook that notion off

"I will make it." He stated firmly as a blaze burned in his eye as he though about how the man before him raced against the clock to save him and his family from a raging fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey...Hey old man!" Naruto said in concern as he saw the older male stagger and clutch his chest as they walked a few yards down the hall from where the guy with tights was being attended to by the doctor. Naruto saw the old man's legs get real shaky, and so, not giving it a second thought he rushed forward to help steady him. But as his hand landed on the older mans shoulder, he knew he'd made a mistake. Bruce moved with speed belying his age, with precision and practiced ease from years of experience he grabbed hold of Naruto's forearm and before Naruto knew what was going on he'd been flipped, his back crashing over a wooden table that was on the side of the hallway, smashing it to bits due to his weight. Naruto moved to get up but before he could he felt a prick on his shoulder. The old man had injected him with something on the end of his cane. Batting it away he moved to get up, missing Bruce's surprised eyes as he staggered to his feet, his vision blurry and his legs weak.

"Wha-" Before he could continue he felt another prick on his thigh, this time, he completely collapsed falling over the wooden splinters in an unconscious heap.

Bruce stared down at the Blond young shinobi with a slightly interested look in his eyes. He had given him a very heavy dose of sleeping serum, something he'd concocted himself for fast acting but not long lasting results. This stuff usually knocked out people practically while still coming out of the injection. The fact that he'd had the ability to stand up after receiving a full dose, something that would have probably knocked out Bane, he'd given him another much smaller dose to finish the job. Bruce knelt down a bit, before he grabbed the blond ninja and put his arm over his shoulders, grunting with effort as he lifted both of them up. His muscles and weary old bones protesting at the strain he was putting them through. Slowly, painfully and silently he made his way to the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly an hour later Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, which quickly adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him. He tried to move but quickly discovered his hands were quite bound by some metal bands which were attached to the chair he was currently sitting on. Further assessment of himself allowed him to discover several cables and wires attached to his head with stickers of some kind.

"I see you're up." Came a voice to his side bringing Naruto's attention to it. Finding the old man that had knocked him out sitting at a desk a few feet away. The blue glow of some square thing on said desk illuminating his features enough to be seen in the darkness that surrounded them. "That's almost a full twenty minutes ahead of the diagnosed time." He remarked mostly to himself as he leaned back in his chair. He could be here all day, literally.

"LET ME OUTA HERE YA WRINKLED OLD BASTARD!!" Naruto yelled as he thrashed a bit in his chair, unable to do the hand seals for the replacement technique.

"Quiet." Bruce's voice is hard and piercing, stilling Naruto's struggles by mere force of presence more than anything as he stares straight at the blond ninja. "I'm going to be asking you some questions. The machine you're currently hooked up to will give me a proper readout of your brainwaves."

"Brainwaves? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto questioned as he halfheartedly tried to escape his bonds again.

Bruce's eyes turned to the computer. "Electrical signals in you brain. That way I'll be able to tell if you're crazy or if you're telling the truth.

Any normal individual would have simply believed Naruto to indeed be crazy and would send him off to the first insane asylum they could find. But Bruce Wayne was no stranger to inter-dimensional and or time travel. He had seen plenty of it during his days amongst the Justice League. He would give this boy, with admittedly strange abilities, and healing if that patched up bullet hole was any indication, the benefit of the doubt...for now anyway.

"I'm going to ask some questions. You will answer them truthfully.

Understood?"

Naruto hesitated a bit, wondering if he would ask questions about his village's security and such. But still, at the thought of him finally getting some answers in return and maybe some help finding his way home. He decided he could provide 'some' answers for the old man.

"Alright." He nodded. "As long as you explain where I am." Bruce nodded before he took out a pen and some paper to take notes as he began his questions. "What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Your date of birth?"

"October tenth, eighteen years ago."

"Where were you born?"

"Konohagakure no Sato. Shinobi village in fire country."

Bruce paused as he looked at the computer. So far the readings confirmed he wasn't lying and he was not showing any of the usual brainwaves associated with Psychosis, or Schizophrenia, Amnesia or even Alzheimer, as rare as that would be on a young man especially with modern medicine, but Bruce would leave nothing unchecked. So either that meant his computer was faulty (a highly unlikely scenario) or he was telling the truth.

"The names of your parents?"

"I don't know."

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he looked at Naruto. "You don't know?"

"Nope, orphan since I can remember."

Bruce paused for a moment before he scribbled some more notes on the paper. "What is your profession?"

"I'm a ninja. Jounin rank."

"Explain the ranking system of your village." He said as he continued writing everything down.

"Well...first the students join the academy, then after that there's the Gennin rank, then chuunin, Jounin, a special branch of elite Jounin called Anbu and finally our leader the Kage."

Bruce nodded. "Very well. Now, explain the last thing you remember before you arrived here..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Naruto sat impatiently in what could only be called "The Cave." Watching as Bruce typed away on his computer.

"So let me get this straight..." Naruto began. "You and this guy, Terry...go around fighting criminals." Bruce nodded without turning, continuing to type on the massive super computer. "He's the Batman now...and you were the original Batman. No one knows you guy's do this except for a few other "Superheroes" or whatever and some select people." Again another nod. "Now, the police, those guys that had been shooting at me, also go after criminals, but they shoot this Terry guy because he's a criminal...too? I don't get it..."

"He's a vigilante. Often times vigilante's violate peoples' rights and do stupid things. I understand their side. That is why we don't take control of the law, as most vigilantes do, which is what raises most of the police hostility. Where as most vigilantes would simply kill their suspect, we don't, we merely gather evidence and in essence hand both him, and the evidence to the police and let them prosecute him. Or we simply stop them at the scene." Bruce explained.

"But they still shoot at you. You've been doing this for years, right? They should know that you're not like the other ones that piss them off by now." Naruto said scratching his head. He certainly was confused.

"We're not above the law and we don't plan to be." Bruce said leaning back in his chair.

"Bullshit." A new voice interrupted the two causing Naruto and Bruce to turn to the cave entrance, finding the angry form of Barbara Gordon looming over the passageway. Showing the hardened lines of her face that had been etched due to time and the hardships of her life. Bruce stared defiantly into her eyes, not giving any ground to the former Bat girl.

Finally she turned her sights onto Naruto. "Shit!" The blond cursed as he recognized her, reaching behind him to grab a kunai from his pouch. Catching his movement Barbara drew her gun and pointed it at him. "Don't even try it..." She hissed, her eyes turning to Bruce. "So, harboring fugitives now Bruce? I may have let it pass when you brought the kid into this game but you've gone off the deep end this time Bruce. You're all under arrest."

"If that's so Barbara...why are you here alone?" Bruce remarked with a slight smirk watching her eyes narrow in a glare he would have been proud of.

"No more games Bruce. This is serious. This blond kid you've got in your basement has put three of my men in critical condition. One of them wont ever be able to work in police work again because he has cut his arm off. He is going to prison, and so help me if you try anything so will you."

"On what charge?" Bruce questioned. "For being the Batman. Remember Barbara, that links you as well. If I'm ever discovered you're family will be in danger, as will Terry's family, and his friends. I highly doubt you're willing to endanger so many lives because of our visitor...I'll cover the injured polices medical expenses."

Barbara snorted, still not taking her gun off of the blond ninja, who was quite happy to remain invisible as they spoke to each other. "What's the deal Bruce? You never defended idiots like this when they broke the law before...what's special about this one."

"He comes from a different dimension." Bruce answered simply as he sat back down in his chair watching as Barbara raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You and I both know...that these things have happened before Barbara." Bruce said with a serious gaze lacing his fingers in front of his face. "Remember the Justice Lords." He said after referring to one of the Old Justice Leagues' Dimensional Counterparts that actually crossed dimensions into their reality.

"How do you know he's not just some nut?" Barbara questioned, more for the sake of argument than anything else.

In response, Bruce simply smirked.

Barbara let out what could only be described as a sigh before she put her gun away, glaring at Naruto. "You had better remain very, and I mean 'very' under the Radar kid. If you break any more laws, or harm anymore of my men. Believe me I won't hesitate to put a round in you head. Got it?"

Naruto slowly nodded and Barbara turned to Bruce. "And as for you and the kid Bruce, you can expect plenty of heat to come from the Gotham Police now, with the reports that he was in the warehouse while this blond guy started tearing the place apart being filed right now. You can be damn sure that neither the Governor, nor the Mayor will be happy with this. And you know how much they've been itching for an excuse to put more heat on the Batman. Well this is all they'll need. I suggest you stay below the radar for a while too. At least while this crap blows over some."

Bruce nodded, but she knew neither he nor McGinnis would listen. They were both too stubborn. And so, not sparing another glance at the two she turned and strode up the stairs and out of the manor.

"Charming lady." Naruto said with a grimace. "Reminds me of Baa-Chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a dimensional plane far, far away a single white haired man worked hard into the night. His shirt lay discarded on the floor as sweat laced his body. Multiple seals place on his body as well as on the large scroll unrolled in front of him. Off to the side of him was a man with gray gravity defying hair and a mask on, next to him was a well endowed blonde with twin pigtails. Both there to make sure nothing went wrong and nothing too bad happened.

"This has to work." He hoped as he looked at his scroll before unrolling Naruto's scroll out right next to his. Locking his fingers in the ram seal he poured every ounce of chakra he could muster into that new scroll.

The way it would work it quite simple, He would use his scroll to pull back the owner of the chakra signature on the first scroll. In this case, he would be pulling back Naruto from what ever place he sent himself to. The seals on his body would prevent in from being sucking into the first scroll and being hurtled through the dimensions.

Now placing a left foot on his scroll and his right foot on Naruto's scroll he sent every thing he had into both scrolls now. The seals were now blazing and pulsed with a bright blue glow, and slowly a small wisp of smoke emanated from Jiraiya's feet.

:BOOM:

Then suddenly it exploded shrouding the whole area with smoke, obscuring Jiraiya from view. Tsunade and Kakashi tensed each grabbing a kunai holding it stiffly waiting for the smoke to clear.

:REWL:

A guttural mix between of a 'Roar' and a 'Mewl' cried out from the gray smoke. Through the now thinning smoke the pair of ninjas could see the humanoid figure poised over the fallen Jiraiya. Its head bent down head his stomach with its rear end stuck in the air, it shook it's body every so often.

"Is it EATING Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked horrified as his hands shook and the kunai almost slipped out of his hands. It wasn't even the death of the great sannin that scared him…it was the death of the Icha Icha Series that chilled him to the bone.

Now the duo was prepared for anything that could strike out against a ninja weather it be a demon, monster…hell it could even be a revived Orochimaru…they were prepared for it. Now what they weren't prepared for was seeing a naked Bishonen(pretty/effeminate boy) hugging a half-naked and unconscious Jiraiya on the floor.

"Master!" the long haired young man purred out as his rubbed his face against Jiraiya's stomach.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" it took three seconds of shock until the image registered in the brains of two ninjas. The two rolled around on the floor crying tears of mirth trying very hard to breath and speak coherent words.

The boy on the other hand looked hard at the two 'freaks' rolling on the grounds before glomping Jiraiya and cuddling him possessively against himself. "My Master…go find your own!"

That statement sent the two ninjas' laughter to even greater heights as they were now locking into a stream of silent laughter. With no air left in their lungs, the sounds of laughter stopped as they struggle to breath. Tears streamed down their red faces as they rolled around grabbing their aching ribs. Finally the duo got enough air in their lungs to say two words…

"Kage Bunshin"

With that they sent their clones away to hurry and a camera to take some blackma-…I mean convincing photos to help Jiraiya get into a more agreeable mood. They turned away from the scene looking into the darkened forest, as to not lose composure. Taking a couple deep breaths the got ready to ask some questions…that was until they turned around and saw the Bishonen rubbing his face against Jiraiya's face purring as he cradled his body.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbara sighed as she threw her heavy trench coat onto the back of the chair in her living room. Her husband, Sam Young was already asleep. While she had kept her maiden name, in remembrance to her own father, the previous commissioner Gordon she and Sam were very happily married, and while it is true they sometimes didn't get to spend much time with her husband, what with both of them working late nights in Gotham's law enforcement, they were happily married.

She sighed, walking over to her answering machine and clicking the button with a bit of trepidation creeping up her spine and just as expected she was right to be wary.

'Commissioner Gordon! This is the Mayor.' A raspy voice drew out from the other end. 'You have a lot to answer for Commissioner! Because of your negligence and tolerance with dealing with this Batman you are directly responsible for these escapades tonight. You are to be in my office first thing tomorrow morning. Do you understand? Goodnight commissioner Gordon.'

Goodnight indeed. Barbara thought with a sigh. 'Geeze kid...why do you always put me through this crap.' She thought tiredly before shutting off the machine and walking away, getting ready for what tomorrow would bring

XXXXXXXXXXXX

:Beep:

The communicator beeped and echoed off the walls in the Bat-cave. Both Bruce and Naruto tuned into listen to the report that would either spell success or death for the young hero.

"Mr. Wayne…the operation was a success." The call came over the communicator and only Bruce's sigh of relief was the response he received before he started typing again.

"He should be conscious by tomorrow morning...but I suggest no strenuous activity for another three days."

Bruce nodded, still amazed by the advances of modern medicine. Those injuries would have taken him months to fully recover from when he was younger. "Thank you Dr. Cornelius...I'm sure you can find your own way out. I'll wire your payment to your account soon.

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." Cornelius replied before signing out leaving Bruce and Naruto once again in the darkness of the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes

XXX

1. Naruto is not nearly as fast or faster than the Flash…he is just the fastest HUMAN since the flash retired.

2. You have also notice the Naruto is speaking English…well that because Me and Ld1449 just made everyone speak English…only kept the some things in Japanese because they sound cooler that way…

Example…it would be much cooler to say 'RASENGAN!' and opposed to 'SWIRLING SPHERE!'

XXX

Well that's it for this chapter. Remember to Review!


	3. Dawn Breaking the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond or Naruto…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beyond the Maelstrom

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn Breaking The Night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gripping his ribs, slightly grimacing as he painfully tried walking normally. With his book bag on his back he stepped though the automatic sliding doors. Taking in a deep breath and sighing he let a small smile creep up his face.

'Finally a break from the exciting life of Batman.' Thought on Terry McGinnis as the walked slowly among the hallways with a small smile on his face

:RIIIINNNNGG:

…and now he was late…

'Crap'

…He had just hopped out of the frying pan and straight into the fire…he just didn't know it yet…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TERRY MAXWELL MCGINNIS!" yelled one very VERY irritated Dana Tan, dressed in her signature one piece shoulder less sundress, marching down the hall. Then like the Red Sea to Moses, the people quietly parted and let the walking embodiment of righteous womanly fury move unhindered. Eyes followed the small but very imposing Dana down the hall waiting patiently, with hidden snickers and grins, for the drama to begin. "HOW DARE YOU!" He heard her roar.

"Da-" Terry tried pitifully to calm down his girlfriend but was unfortunately cut off by the fury of the young Asian lady. As he hand was introduced quite roughly to his right cheek.

:SLAP:

"We are though Terry! You hear me, we are done! I've had enough of you and your blowing me off for that old bloodhound Wayne!" she all but screamed before turning abruptly on her heel and striding back the previous path she just took. Leaving a stunned and saddened Terry holding his cheek in shock, just standing in the hallway amidst a crowd of mixed spectators, some laughing some snickering, some having the decency to spare a glance of pity at the teen. But what they didn't see was the tears she shed as she increased her pace down the hall, not willing to let Terry see her cry.

…Love…such a great wondrous and magically feeling…but it was just as fickle as it was amazing. Said to be mankind's greatest achievement and yet our greatest downfall. Capable of felling the greatest of warriors and responsible for turning the fearfully into the courageous. But for these two Lovers, they just lost the love and broke apart…much like their hearts…

Tears prickled at his eyes, but by pure will power alone he held them at bay. Steeling his features and donning the emotionless mask of the Batman persona. He straightened up, giving the outward appearance of not caring, but in truth it was currently eating at him internally. Twisting and churning in his gut like some sort of parasite draining him of energy. A coldness crept upon his heart grabbing it with icy fingers, squeezing as if to turn his heart black to reflect his current state…Nothingness…Loneliness…

"Hey, Loser! How's it feel to be dumped?" Nelson guffawed as he approached the black haired teenager until he came face to face with his biggest rival. Just wanting to cause him more pain than he was already in.

"…" Terry didn't say anything, just clenching his fist as the urge to cause pain rose to the forefront of his mind, slamming into his head with the equivalent of the turbo-charged 18-wheeler to a Concrete Wall, barely able to stand up

"Hey freak, I'm talking to you?" Nelson stepping forward laying his hand on Terry's shoulder.

…and just like that the wall representing his reluctance shattered.

He immediately grabbed the offending appendage at the wrist giving a sharp twist, letting Nelson know just how far the human shoulder can twist without breaking. Tightening his right hand around the Nelson's left wrist, His head tilted forward allowing his hair to shadow his eyes. Silence reigned for this moment, the room felt colder and a visage of a horrific villain over lapped the young McGinnis. But soon that was broken as Terry yanked nelson toward him and jumped forward at the same time lift his left knee.

"ARGHuhhh…."Nelson gave a sharp cry that immediately turned to gasping as he tried to recover some of the air Terry knocked out of his lungs. Dropping to his knees and clutching his stomach as spit dribbled out of his mouth.

But Terry wasn't done there…Oh no not by a long shot…He crouched down right in front of Nelson cocking his right arm back in a stance that almost looked like he was going to give an uppercut. And that wasn't too far off, jumping up while simultaneously rising his right palm, he planted it in Nelson's stomach. Once again knocking what precious amount of little air he managed to regain. But for the Grand Finale, Terry grabbed the flying Nelson by his head and quickly crossed the distance between him and the lockers, pushing Nelson through the air. Then with one final heave, he slammed Nelson's Head against the locker, denting it and knocked the jock out.

Stepping back he observed his work with a cold eye, as the crowd watched in silence…the grins and snickers of those that had previously had them being wiped cleaned off their faces. Leaving silence to permeate the hall…

That was until Maxine 'Max' Gibson dashed onto the scene and grabbing him by the arm and forcibly dragging him away. Quickly dashing though the hall until she opened a door and both of them entered an empty classroom. Slamming the door and spinning back around, Terry's pink haired friend glared at him. "What the hell was that about McGinnis?" In response he let out a sigh. "Nothing." He shrugged.

Max eyed her friend for a moment before her eyes took on a softer look. "Dana actually dumped you didn't she?"

Terry crossed his arms in a huff. "You could have warned me if you knew about it."

Max shrugged her shoulders before she sat on the desk across from him. "I didn't not really. She was pretty steamed last night what with her birthday and all that. But I didn't think she'd actually go through with it. I mean...its not like its the first time you haven't showed up."

"Yea well I guess she finally had enough." He said indicating he wanted this particular part of their conversation done with.

"Even so..." Max continued tentatively. "Nelson may have had it coming but you can't go off showing those martial arts you've learned. It'll raise too many questions, especially considering Nelson is captain of the school's fighting club. Terry shrugged, "Whatever." Max rolled her eyes recognizing that this conversation wouldn't be going anywhere before she reached over to her pack and pulled out the newspaper and placed it on the desk, pointing to the headlines.

BATMAN: THE POLICE HUNTER? and right underneath was BATMAN TEAMING UP WITH CRIMINALS

"Explain?" was all the pink haired African American said before crossing her arms over her chest and giving Terry a stern look that could melt steel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce Wayne sat in front of his rather large television set, Ace sitting at his side, clad in his familiar navy blue almost black Suit, leaning forward in the black, large leather chair, his cane gripped tightly in his hand as he looked at the Television. Naruto sat a little off to the side, grumbling silently to himself as he sat watching the TV as well.

Bruce's expression was like stone, the neon glow of the television bringing no light into his black eyes, lips turned down into his constant scowl. Naruto thought that he looked like an old version of Neji. Constantly constipated and thus, constantly pissed off. Yup, definitely Neji...

"What the hell are we watching?" Naruto questioned.

"The news." Bruce answered curtly, a clear indication that he wanted him to shut up.

Naruto grumbled and watched 'The News' for a while longer, apparently this thing told them about current events all over the world that were happening. Naruto would have found this fascinating in any other situation. But at this point he just wanted to get on with their little excursion to get him back home, and this old man was simply pissing him off by sitting here and just watching the news.

Suddenly Barbara appeared on the screen, Naruto had been tuning out the words of the news reporter so he didn't know what was going on but at the sight of a familiar face, he began paying attention, and as the commissioner's words left her lips Naruto realized just why the old man had been paying such attention to this.

Barbara was fully surrounded by Paparazzi, dozens of them taking pictures and even more scrambling to ask their questions in order to have their voices heard over the others. Finally the commissioner raised her hand and spoke in a firm tone.

'Due to the events of last night, the Mayor of Gotham city, as well as the chief of police, Wallace Anderson have put in place a new policy concerning the Batman. Since six AM this morning when the policy was agreed upon and formally signed, the Batman will no longer be allowed to roam freely and due as he pleases in our streets. The Gotham city police department will be conducting a full, in depth investigation to discover who the Batman is and where he resides."

One of the reporters broke in with his own question. "But ma'am, is it not true that since The Batman's reappearance a few years ago that crime rates in Gotham are at an all time low since nearly thirty years, around the time when the Batman disappeared originally.'

Barbara's posture straightened as she leaned a bit on the podium. "Let me assure you all that while the Batman may be considered a Hero by some standards; Gotham does have a police force to enforce its laws. He is a vigilante, who takes the law in his own hands and is thus a criminal himself. Three police officers have been put into intensive care due to an unknown perpetrator last night, a perpetrator we believe may be very closely linked to the Batman or may even be the Batman's partner."

"How did you reach this conclusion?"

Bruce turned off the television having seen enough. He knew what Barbara was doing. She was playing nice with the press, the mayor and her boss. She knew better than anyone what drove people like him and McGinnis. She understood the drive, the dissatisfaction with the status quo, the pains they went through to try and make the world better for others rather than themselves. She would publicly hunt Batman to the ends of the earth, while secretly pulling the strings to sabotage that very effort. He could only hope her efforts would be enough.

"Come on." The old man said firmly, causing Naruto to grumble a bit before he followed, Ace at their side.

"What are you gonna do with me now?" The blond questioned as he kept pace with the old man.

"Until we find a way to get you home you will need an identity to go by so as you don't arouse suspicion. We're going to make you one." The former Batman said simply as he kept on walking down the hall causing Naruto to pause.

"Fabricate an Identity?? How the hell are we gonna do that?" The blond questioned skeptically.

"Leave that to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbara paced in her office her hands clasped behind her back, broken only occasionally as she took time to rub her forehead. Her husband, Sam Young sat in the corner, more than happy to allow her to vent out whatever frustrations she currently held while he remained perfectly invisible. At least in the figurative sense. He knew of her history, and though she had never ever divulged to him the identity of the original Batman he didn't really even need to know. What he did know was that she was probably more than just a little upset with the current events she was currently putting herself through, worse yet what she was putting Batman through. Someone Sam was quite certain was known to Barbara, perhaps as a dear friend, or merely an associate, but Barbara knew who he was.

Finally after a full minute of her pacing he decided to brave the waters. "So..." He paused as her head jerked over to look at him, almost as if she'd forgotten he was there. "What?" She gruffly replied, placing herself to lean on her desk as she taped her fingers over the wood.

Sam decided it was safe to continue and so he did, leaning forward a bit in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands interlaced beneath his chin. "How do you intend to enforce this new policy of the Gotham Police Department to hunt down Batman?"

Barbara snorted as she crossed her arms and leaned a bit more heavily on the desk. "How the hell should I know."

Sam groaned and smacked his forehead. "That's not the answer I was looking for sweetie." He drawled with great sarcasm. "You're the commissioner of police, you should know these things."

"Sam." Barbara gritted. "You know damn well what I'm going through right now. This is a major headache and I-"

"Need to be assembling teams assigning a 'competent' detective, to lead the case, one who the Mayor and the Chief of Police will approve of and also debriefing the men that you will be assigning to this case as to what their responsibilities are." Sam spoke as he leaned back in his chair.

Barbara was about to answer that she knew that when she caught the hidden message in his words. "Right yes...you're right. A competent detective...to lead the investigation." She muttered to herself as she walked back around her desk. Grinning as she went through the files in her cabinets.

Finally, she seemed to find one that she approved of and handed the folder to Sam. "There you go, Sam. Do you think the Mayor will approve?"

Sam opened the folder and looked at the contents within it, scanning it over with his eyes as he let a smile cross his features. "Right, right. Why yes I do believe...this may be an excellent choice Commissioner. An excellent choice indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shifted in his chair as he watched Bruce type away noisily in the massive Super computer that resided in the cave. This Process of him sitting around while the old man went about his business was really starting to get extremely incredibly exceptionally extraordinarily exceedingly dreadfully old...very particularly mightily blindingly fast.

"So what's all this?" He questioned, not thinking that Bruce would answer. Of course, the old man chose to surprise him this time.

"Driver's license, social security number, health insurance card, passports, finger prints, medical history, family documents and history, history of previous education, bank accounts and most importantly the license for you're new profession while you're here. A license to carry a firearm/concealed weapons and a License as a Private Detective." Bruce answered simply, never once pausing in his typing.

"Sounds complicated." Naruto muttered walking up to his side, patting Ace on the head once, the animal didn't seem to mind.

"Not really, once you have the proper contacts." The former Dark Knight answered simply.

"And let me guess...you have the proper contacts." The Blond Jinchuriki said sarcastically.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Bruce answered with a quick and simple "In abundance."

Naruto blinked before he turned back to the computer screen watching as Bruce typed away without pause.

He really had to get home, this world was just too boring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across Gotham City, a young woman, no older than 21, sat in the passenger side of Patrol Car 495 dressed in light blue long sleeve shirt underneath a black leather jacket. On her waist was her gun holster, badge, and in her holster was her gun, Standard Cop issued Beretta PX8 Shadow…with the addition of a few adjustments…attached to the underside of the barrel was a flashlight/laser target, the barrel being slightly extended for more accurate shots, and extended clip…but the greatest thing of all was instead of the standard size of .40 she had hers amped up to .45 for that extra 'ump'. She had short, jet black hair, barely reaching to her lower neck, being naturally spiked, the raven locks cast some slight shadows over her eyes, giving them a somewhat darkened look. Being of an Asian decent the shadows gave her already black almond-shaped eyes' an even dark look, making the whites of her eye's seem to glow in a somewhat demonic-angelic way. To her right was her partner, 43 year old Lt. Robert Rodriguez, former military sergeant and has been on the police force for about 12 years stood next to her. His hair peppered black, white, and gray with age, combed back loosely, a mustache and beard adding to the look, as well as his broad shouldered physique. Dressed in black muscle shirt, show that he was still in pretty good shape despite being old, underneath a navy blue collar shirt and black jacket. His gun in his shoulder holster and his badge dangling around his neck along with a pair of dog tags.

"Come on, Elisa?" the older man whined to his partner as he gripped his stomach piteously.

"No." she stated with a slight tone of annoyance "Chapter 34, Page 54, Section 898, Sub-section 987, Clause 3884 says and I quote 'A police officer must never deviate or stray from the patrol route.' end quote." She said pulling out a handbook out of nowhere.

Shaking his head the Lt. chewed irritably on his cigar, breathing out the smoke, before he dumped the ashes out the window. "Crazy girl?! You cite it like it's the friggin bible…" Robert grumbled "…and where the hell did you pull that out from anyway?" he continued to ask.

"It comes in pairs in every Cop Car…right underneath the seat of both the Driver and Passenger for reference." She stated deadpanned

"Hmm..." he said pulling out his own copy from underneath his seat and looking at the thick layer of dust covering it. "…But that besides the point." he grunted after quickly stuffing his own copy back underneath his seat.

"It's the unwritten rule that a Cop's have the right to take a short break to go get coffee and donuts." He said holding his right fist in the air.

"Unwritten meaning that it doesn't exist." She shot back

"You're such a rookie, Elisa." He said grunted with a huff Elisa just said nothing in return.

:RUMBLE:

:Groan:

"Please…"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Despite her words Elisa soon saw their black and white turn towards the doughnut shop. "What the hell are you doing LT? She questioned angrily.

"Oh my what am I doing?" He asked scratching his chin before he snapped his fingers, seemingly in dawning realization. "Wait, that's right I outrank you!" he cried out as the proverbial light bulb went on  
above his head. "So I can call the shots!" he added with a gruff chuckle, chewing on his cigar.

"So I say that we shall go get donuts and coffee." He continued before looking at her angry features. Chuckling he decided to appease her. "Relax we won't stray to far from the patrol route, the shop's only a couple of blocks down in a bookstore." He said to his frowning partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh that's the stuff" he said as he bit into his donut then took a gulp of his coffee, topping it off with another puff of his cigar.

Elisa on the other hand just sat back with he legs crossed and a small coffee cup growing cold in her hands.

"You know you're supposed to drink the coffee" he said taking a look at her in the bookstore

"This stuff is practically a drug.…" She said taking a look at the coffee in her hands "…and I haven't drunk a cup since before the Academy."

"Am I going to have to order you to drink?" he asked seriously but with the mirth clear in his eyes

"No, sir." She sighed with a slight smile as she slowly started to drink her beverage.

Now the duo just sat quietly sipping their coffee and eating the donuts on the table. Until one of the many various shows of night time Gotham popped up on a near by television displaying two debaters on weather Batman is actually a Hero or a violator of civil rights.

"What do you think of the Bat?" Robert asked Elisa before he took another gulp of his coffee

"Doesn't really matter what I think." She shrugged. "Law states it clear as day. He's criminal and a vigilante by taking the law into his own hands." She stated

"Really! Then Hypothetically speaking…if you had the power to make a change would you take that chance?" He asked next

"Of course!"

"So let's say if you had the power to…oh let's say stop robbery, would you do it?'

"Yes."

"Stop criminals?"

"Yes"

"Rescue a little girl from being held hostage?"

"Yes."

"Save a life?"

"Yes."

"What if you were the only one who could do these things…would you  
still do it?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely."

"What if it interfered with the police would you still take that  
chance?"

:Silence:

"…Yes."

"Then how are you any different from the Batman?"

"There's a difference." She stated leaning back in her chair. "I may try to save a life if I'm in the area and I have the power to do it but the fact of the matter is that Batman goes around looking for trouble. For all we know the "crooks" he brings in were just kids he beat up and dressed up as jokers. Also what right does he have to go breaking and entering into someone's home because he thinks he can find some evidence or whatever he may be looking for."

"Fact of the matter is..." Sanchez continued slowly. "He does find his evidence and he does convict his criminals. Because he isn't restricted by warrants and such like we are. He does what we cant, I tend to think of him as a shadow arm of the law."

"The fact is." Elisa interrupted. "Those laws are there for a reason, and its not to protect the criminals, but the innocents. How would you feel if you did nothing wrong and some freak in black tights broke into your home and went through your stuff because he thought you were guilty." It's a violation of privacy. We know plenty about how much the Batman has brought in, but who knows how many people's homes he's ransacked and violated and turned up nothing.

Roberts nodded his head a bit. "I guess that's true...still...There's an old saying 'Never judge a book by its cover for the story inside it more complex and intricate that just a mere glance' you must of obviously heard that saying or some variation of it before, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you obviously know it's meaning. Don't get me wrong, I don't support everything the Batman does but I can support his ideals and the good he's managed to do here in Gotham while he's been around." He said with a slight glazed look in his eye before downing the rest of his coffee.

"Alright, then let go." He said standing up and his partner did the same, throwing out their trash the duo left the bookstore.

:RiiinNNNNgggGG:

Hearing the ringing of his phone, Robert reached into the his left coat jacket and pulled it out. Flipping in open he said as he continued to walk...

"Hello, Lt. Rodriguez speaking?"

"Hello Lieutenant."

"Commissioner!"

"Yes, I need you to bring me Ms. Yang into my office."

"She's not in any trouble is she?"

"Nothing of the sort….she's just getting a little promotion of the sorts...maybe yourself as well"

"Ma'am?"

"Don't worry she will still be your partner."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good-bye Lieutenant, and I hope to see you soon."

"Good-bye Ma'am."

He bid Commissioner Gordon farewell and put is phone away.

"Well congrats! You are getting a promotion! Anything you've done recently that I should know about?" He said turning to his partner with a smirk as he absently chewed on his cigar before he blew the smoke out from his nostrils.

By the look on her face he was certain she had no idea what he was talking about

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and Review….


	4. Clouds in the Night Sky

…Disclaimer: We don't own Batman Beyond or Naruto…so you can't sue

Ahem! Well Ld1449 wrote this whole chapter by himself…as I was currently preoccupied with school work to even be on in the last couple of weeks…so he gets a standing ovation!...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beyond the Maelstrom

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clouds in the Night Sky

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elisa shifted from foot to foot rather uncomfortably in the elevator with her partner Rodriguez standing next to her, arms crossed and the cigar firmly between his teeth.

"Could you please put that out." She hissed at him after a moment. Wrinkling her nose at the smell of the cigar smoke.

"Hehehehe," Rodriguez chuckled. "What's the matter Elisa, you nervous or something." He teased as he continued smoking his cigar before roughly putting it out against the stainless steel side of the elevator, the cigar going out with a small hiss before he opened a small ash tray compartment on the side of the elevator and dumping the remainder of his cigar.

"Why would I be nervous?" She asked rhetorically. "It's only that Commissioner Barbara Gordon called us out of the blue telling us to get to her office ASAP. Why would I not be nervous?" She drawled sarcastically as she watched the numbers change on the elevator as it rose higher and higher.

Finally the elevator lurched to a stop, its doors opening with a muffled squeak. "She said you weren't in trouble." Rodriguez spoke as they stepped off and into the hallway, heading towards the commissioners office. "So why're ya sweatin' it?" He questioned throwing her a sideward glance.

Elisa sighed running a hand through her hair. "LT I've only been a detective now for about a year, that's good for learning the ropes but its nothing like your twelve year career, the only reason people get called to the commissioners' office is if their being promoted, demoted, they're currently investigating a big case and need to brief her on its progress, they mess up a big case or finally that they're in trouble. We don't have a big case, therefore we couldn't have messed up a big case which leaves only the fact that either I'm getting demoted, promoted, or I'm in trouble. Two out of three is not very good odds. If they were promoting anyone of us it would probably be you, not me and they specifically asked for me." She finished her little tirade, noticing that Rodriguez had a cigar back in his mouth.

"You sell yourself short Rookie." He said puffing a bit on the tobacco and breathing out the smoke. "You're a good cop, you'll be fine." He stopped as he finally walked up to the door with the words "Commissioner of Police" and right underneath that was "Barbara Gordon" Looking to Elisa he smirked, releasing some more of the smoke from his lungs. "You ready?" Not giving her a chance to respond he opened the door revealing Barbara on the other side of her desk, overlooking some files. She peered over the rims of her glasses as the door opened, easily catching sight of the two detectives as they entered the room. "Commissioner." Elisa greeted with a nod, followed shortly by Rodriguez as he removed the cigar from his mouth, inclining his head. "Ma'am."

"Ahh." Barbara recognized, removing her reading glasses as she stood from her seat. "Detectives." She greeted with a smirk before she gestured to the two leather chairs. "Please sit." She took her own seat once they had taken theirs. "Now-" She began as she laced her fingers in front of her mouth, leaning back in her chair. "I assume you're wondering why I called you here right?" At Elisa's nod and Rodriguez's look of 'Yea more or less' she continued. "I'm sure you've seen the news today. Or at least read the paper? Concerning the Batman." They both nodded. "Well to be perfectly blunt. I'm assigning you two to lead the case."

The reactions were immediate, Elisa's form sat ramrod straight as her eyes widened minutely and Rodriguez choked and hacked violently on his cigar smoke, punching his chest. "Excuse you!" He gasped out as he continued to hack and cough, Elisa finally regaining enough sense to give him a few taps on the back to help clear his lungs, cringing at his lack of respect for the Commissioner.

"Sorry Ma'am, he forgets himself." She said as she continued to hit him on the back.

"It's alright." Barbara said, holding up a hand to silence her apologies. "I understand this is quite sudden."

"Quite sudden?" Rodriguez interrupted, clearing his throat. "That's a bit of an understatement."

Barbara smirked. She hadn't had more than a few passing words with Rodriguez over the years but she could say from her experiences he was a generally easy man to deal with. His unprofessional nature she often found refreshing, compared to some of the other detectives, not unlike Elisa. "Yes well." She continued. "You'll forgive me for that eventually. As I was saying, I want to appoint both of you as lead detectives in the, now on going pursuit of the Batman, with Elisa as the Lead detective and you, Rodriguez as her backup."

"Why am I lead detective?" Elisa questioned.

"Yeah why is she lead detective?" The former sergeant questioned.

"Lt. Rodriguez has been a detective longer."

"Yea I've been a detective longer

"So he obviously has more experience." The young woman continued.

"Yea, I got more experience." He mirrored. "I could get used to this." He muttered under his breath, making sure that both women didn't hear him.

"He's also, older, slower and less aggressive than you." Barbara pointed out watching as Rodriguez slumped in his chair. "Well that's how long that lasted." He muttered mostly to himself, but this time was loud enough for both women to hear.

"No offense Lt. But I personally think that, in order to catch the Batman, we need someone like Elisa." Barbara spoke, pulling out her file.

"Like me?" The younger woman questioned, making Barbara nod.

"As I've said." Barbara continued. "You're younger, more aggressive than most of the cops here. And more importantly you don't bend the rules to suit you. An aspect supremely necessary in order to effectively hunt the Batman."

Barbara paused allowing her words to sink in. "So what do you say? You want the job."

Elisa looked indecisive before she looked to Rodriguez, who simply smirked and leaned back in his chair, taking another puff of his cigar. "Why not kiddo. You certainly deserve it."

Elisa allowed a smile to cross her features before she stood up and walked over to Barbara, holding out her hand. "I accept the position Ma'am." She spoke as she extended her hand.

Barbara smirked as she took Elisa's hand in her own in a firm handshake. "Glad to have you on the team detective."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked around the already furnished, if albeit dusty office. "What the heck is this?" He questioned Bruce who stood a little further away, at the doorway.

"This, Uzumaki." He said stepping into the office. "Is where you'll be working."

Naruto gave the office another look over. It had hardwood floors, a desk at the far side with a leather chair behind it and behind that were two windows which offered a good view of Gotham cities dock area. The windows seemed to already be gathering moss around the edges, flanking the desk were two large shelves filled with books, to Naruto's immediate right were two more large book shelves, to his left was Bruce and the door, behind him was a leather couch and infront of him, were two more leather chairs facing the desk. Naruto then looked at the numerous picture frames on the wall and noticed something peculiar. "Hey...all these pictures have my name on them."

"They're diplomas, reference notes and such, makes people believe you studied for this line of work."

"Uhhh...but I didn't study for this line of work." The blond said scratching his cheek.

"I know." Bruce said taking a seat in order to rest his weary knees. "Think of this as one of your missions. You must pretend to be a private detective indefinitely until we can find you a way home."

"Ahh." Naruto nodded scratching the back of his head. "So...what does a private detective do?"

Bruce paused in order to think about what words the boy would understand. "Espionage. Finding out things about an individual the person who hired you would like to find out."

"Oh okay, that's easy." Naruto said smiling as he took a seat across from Bruce.

"It wont be." Bruce warned as he pointed at the computer on top of the desk. "Unless you find out how to properly use that, at least to a respectable degree."

Naruto wrinkled his nose as he walked up to it and faced the blackened screen. "What is this thing anyway. I saw you using one before."

"Its called a computer." Bruce responded standing up. "It stores information and certain people extremely skilled with it can find out almost any information they want. Once you turn it on, a program will start, which will teach you most of the basics you'll need to know. After the initial 'training' is finished, if you want to continue you should already know how to boot it up again in order to go into more advanced aspects of computer programming."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "I'm not one for desks old man."

"Regardless" Bruce continued as he popped some pills into his mouth and chewed on them, growling in distaste "Complete the training, unless you know the very basics of computers you wont make it three steps in this world of ours. In two days time, men will come to hang a sign in front of this place and you should start receiving clients, use the two days to get acquainted with this world. The computer should provide you with any information you can think up once you learn how to log onto the web."

Naruto decided he'd find out later what all this gibberish about the web was about. "Yea yea okay."

Bruce nodded and moved to step out of the office and head back home when he paused. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone and tossing it to Naruto who caught it with one hand, giving the thing a dubious look before looking back to Wayne. "What's this thing."

"Its called a Cellular Phone, or Cell-Phone for short. It can be used to contact you, and will be used when those men pull up that sign. You can also contact me with it, as well as Terry. You just have to hit the top right button to acess the phone book. I trust you can find your way back to the Manor from here."

Naruto's face took on a look that clearly said. 'Are you serious' "No offense old man, but that house of yours ain't that hard to miss, especially since it's the only one on the hill."

Bruce nodded before he finally stepped out of the office, leaving Naruto alone.

The blond Jounin looked down to the computer on his desk and stared at it for a good five minutes.

Bruce Wayne barely made it back to his car before his phone rang. Answering it he spoke. "Wayne here."

"Yea old man...how do you turn on this Computer thing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On one of Gotham's many skyline rooftops six individuals could be seen, five were bowing to the other, the passing lights of Gotham's cars revealing the standing individual to be none other than the man who was at the warehouse with Powers the other night, Malik. "I trust the five of you know your orders." He said staring at them, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hunt and kill the Batman." The one closest to him spoke. Each of the five bowing men wore white, form fitting metal armor, their faces completely covered in black cloth and green goggles, a single sword strapped to their backs and a pistol holstered onto their hips.

Malik nodded. "You five are my best assassins. I trust you not to fail." His eyes shifted over to the assassin on the far right, whom was still shadowed by the sky light. "Especially you Cassandra. You will go and kill Bruce Wayne after that, join your brothers on the hunt for the Batman."

The figure bowed a bit more, her features entering the light, revealing a young woman in her teens, she had short raven black hair, and a small scar going down her right eye, her eyes were a deep green, with the bottom half of her face covered in a thin black veil. She said nothing before she nodded at Malik, once before slipping back to the shadows."

Malik looked over to the assassins before he cut the air in front of him with his hands. "Go."

The five threw smoke bombs in front of themselves, the small baubles giving a quick flash of light with a small puff of smoke, providing enough distraction for the five to slip away, as if they vanished into thin air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Back in Konoha:

"Uhhhhh." Kakashi began.

"Don't you think…" Tsunade continued tilting her head a bit to the side.

"…It's a bit much." Kakashi finished for her.

In response, Jiraiya simply glared "Did you two have some freaky stupid brat rubbing up against you? No you didn't! So no, this is not much." He finished as he tightly pulled on the final strap of his padded suit, put on his helmet and lumbered over to the seal. He was covered from head to toe in red padding, the only thing visible of his body being his eyes, his hand and his hair.

Kneeling down rather clumsily due to the hampering of his movements because of the suit Jiraiya placed his hand over the seal and soon enough, pushed a large amount of chakra into the seal.

Kakashi and Tsunade watched from a safe distance away as the seal glowed bright blue, and finally, exploded in a massive cloud of smoke causing them to cough and choke on the smoke.

Finally, when it cleared Kakashi and Tsunade could see what the seal had produced. To put simply, they were horrified.

They were four, strange fluffy, disturbing, humanoid creatures. One was purple, one red, one yellow and one green. They had these strange faces, that looked like they were smiling but neither Kakashi nor Tsunade could tell, the two powerful Shinobi were horrified with fear as the creatures chanted "TUBBY HUG!" as they hugged and cuddled against a padded Jiraiya who screamed in horror. "HELP ME!!" He cried helplessly as he struggled to get free, but couldn't because of the suit that restrained him while it protected him from their touch.

Finally, the smallest of the creatures, the red one turned to the two. "TUBBY HUG!" It cried as it rushed to hug them.

"AAHHHH!" Kakashi yelled horrified as he quickly formed his hand seals, breathing out a stream of fire which enveloped the four creatures, easily dispelling their connection to this world and returning them to their own.

The fire did not however do the same for Jiraiya.

"AAHHH AHHH OH GOD PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT AHHH!" The sannin yelled as he ran around frantically, flames licking at his skin through the suit. "AHH STOP DROP ROLL STOP DROP ROLL!! AHH AHH AHHHHHH!" He continued for about ten more seconds before he finally fell face first into the ground, laying completely still as fire continued to burn his hair and suit.

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other for a moment before they both quickly formed their hand seals and soaked the Toad sannin, putting out the flames.

"Somebody get me out of this suit. It's really hot" the muffled groan that reached them.

Tsunade rolled him onto his back. "Uhhh." She said looking him over. "I'm afraid we can't."

"Why not?" He spoke, casting his eyes over to her.

"The fire seems to have melted the suit...so it's uh...kinda stuck together now."

"How can we get it off?"

Tsunade looked to Kakashi who formed a rather crude looking wind blade. "Now hold still...I'm not very good at this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terry's blackened form landed silently along one of Gotham's many skyline rooftops, the lenses of his cowl obscuring his eyes from view as he looked down on the teeming city below.

The comm. link on his cowl flared to life, putting two fingers on his ear he answered curtly. "Yea?"

"I KNEW IT!" Came the sudden screech from the other end of the line, making Terry wince. If it had been a regular phone the receiver would have been ten feet away from his ear by now, unfortunately with the cowl he didn't have that luxury.

"TERRY RICHARD MCGUINESS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAT BAT-SUIT YOU GODDAMN LUNATIC!" The voice of one very pissed off Maxine Gibson sounded through the com-link.

"Max!?" Terry questioned. "How the hell did you get on this frequency?"

"Please McGuiness." Max said in a tone that showed her displeasure easily. "I've worked on that suit of yours enough to learn how to hack into its signal, wasn't easy though. Have to hand that at least to the old man. But regardless what the hell are you doing in that suit, when earlier you were complaining of pain in your ribs."

"I'll be fine Max." He said simply. "I'm just patrolling the city, and after that deal with powers and the cops at the warehouse I'm sure whoever those guys were wont be showing up for a while, not with the heat of the cops still burning red."

"Speaking of the cops, have you forgotten the price they got on your head now McGuiness?"

"I haven't forgotten. But look, I gotta go, don't contact me on this line again, its too dangerous.

"Yea yea...just be careful." She said with some concern before she disconnected the line.

Terry turned his attention back to the city before he leapt off the buildings edge, activating his rocket boots, as well as his wings as he flew across the skyline.

Finally, he arrived on another of his patrol checkpoints, landing on the rooftop he paused in his stride, sensing something was off about the area.

His suspicion was confirmed as a throwing knife came out of a small, shadowed area to his right, grunting a bit, he leaned back to let the blade pass harmlessly past him.

Drawing two bat-a-rangs he threw both of the projectiles towards the general location his attacker had launched his, only to hear the sound of metal against metal before a single individual walked out into the light seemingly morphing in from the shadows.

"Batman...we have come for your life." The person spoke with the utmost calm, his voice a lazy drawl like a serpent warming itself in the sunlight.

"We?" Terry questioned before three more individuals appeared from the shadows around him, each holding a single sword, similar to the one he had seen Curare use during their encounters...the one's that were sharp enough to cut through almost anything.

"Why didn't I listen to Max." The teenager groaned mentally to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto yawned tiredly as he sat on the couch in front of the television of Wayne Manor. While he could admit the television was entertaining, after about an hour it certainly wore thin, especially on someone who is used to being as physically active, as a ninja is.

He looked to the side as he heard Bruce and Ace's footsteps as they entered the room. The older man's gaze finding the TV, as he was unused to seeing it on, then traveling to Naruto. "I'll be heading downstairs make sure you don't break anything!"

Naruto nodded. "Yea yea sure..." Naruto said waving him off, Bruce paid it little mind as he turned and headed towards the cave entrance.

Naruto sighed again as he flipped through the channels, he could only hope they discovered a way to get him back home soon. This world was just so boring.

He had done his research earlier, mostly on what his cover, a Private detective does, which had inadvertently led him to the police in general. That in turn had led him to Gotham police department along with their past, and current run-ins with Batman.

Now, Naruto wasn't one to be impressed easily but he could say that the old man, Bruce, when he had been the Bat was certainly someone to be impressed with. Running with what Naruto had discovered to be "Meta-humans" in the Justice League and be considered one of their greatest warriors, that took skill and determination that Naruto couldn't help but respect, even though he didn't really show it to the old man. Amazingly, even with his joining up with the Justice League many criminals in Gotham and the world in general had regarded him as a myth, something Naruto understood as a tactic of fear.

But, Naruto had noticed that Terry was not considered a Myth, he was a physical being that the criminals recognized. He instilled a fear of physical harm and of getting arrested, but he did not instill the same kind of psychological fear Bruce did, either because of lack of experience or lack of understanding of the tactic.

Before Naruto could continue with his inner musings he sensed the presence of another behind him. Placing his hand over his neck he blocked a knife slice that would have cut his jugular wide open, receiving an open slice on his hand instead. He placed his other hand on the arm rest of the couch, using it to grant himself some more leverage as he leapt up, over the couch and delivered two kicks with both legs as he pulled himself up and over the back of the couch.

His attacker easily blocked both kicks with its arm, though the force and energy of the blow still sent it staggering back, giving Naruto enough time to firmly place his feet on the floor and turn around, catching sight of his attacker, finding it to be a young woman with short black hair, the bottom of her face covered in black cloth, the rest of her clad in skin tight black spandex and steel armor.

She drew the sword strapped on her back, gripping it firmly in her hand before she swung straight down.

Naruto's eye's widened a bit before he sidestepped off to the side, grabbing a brass vase which looked quite expensive, off the table at the side of the couch. He turned and placed it in the way of her next strike, growing wide eyed as he noticed her previous attack had cut the couch completely in two. He grew even more shocked still as she cut through the brass vase like it was rice paper. Leaping up, over the next swing, he landed on the table he had grabbed the vase from.

Casandra turned towards him, swinging her blade to cut his leg she failed again when he simply raised the appendage up and slammed it down on her blade as it passed under it. She grunted for a moment at the unexpected resistance, but noticed that her blade had cut a bit into the rubber at the bottom of his shoe. So using a bit more strength and a strong quick jerk she completely sliced off roughly half of the rubber on the sole of his shoe.

Naruto nearly lost his balance with that movement and barely recovered it in time to leap back as she swung her blade down on the table, cutting it in two as well. Naruto landed on his feet and rolled back, reaching the large big screen TV he gave it a quick glance before he grabbed it. Forcing chakra into his arms, back and legs he lifted the nearly one hundred and fifty pound screen, catching sight of his attacker's wide and astonished eyes before he smirked. "Dodge this!" He yelled before he threw it, hardwood floors gave way under the massive weight, the remnants of the table and couch easily crushed beneath the metal frame of the screen.

Casandra however was smart, she ran towards the wall behind her. She ran up nearly half the height of the wall before she leapt off, just as the TV crashed at the bottom of it. She twisted and turned in mid air, positioning herself perfectly as she saw Naruto prepare his fighting stance.

Naruto tried to position himself to counter, but with the force of her fall and the general angle of her attack there was little more he could do other than brace himself as she tackled him across the floor, both of their forms rolling for a few seconds breaking god knows how much more priceless pieces of pottery and artwork that were all around the living room.

Finally the two stopped rolling, with Naruto beneath her, they then heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

"What the devil-" Bruce was abruptly cut off as a knife sailed across the room, aimed for his throat. Of course, he had not been the Batman for nearly 40 years for nothing, and the old man reflexively raised his cane to deflect the projectile.

Naruto used the distraction Bruce provided, placing his feet on Casandra's chest before he roughly pushed her off, slamming her against the wall on the far side of the room.

"Ace!" Bruce yelled, and right on cue the massive midnight black Great Dane came roaring out of the hallway like one of the hounds from hell, barking and snarling as he leapt over the debris.

Cassandra raised her arm just in time for the dog to bite into the armored forearm. She cursed slightly under her breath before touching a small button on the armor. An short, quick burst of electricity ran through the metal, shocking Ace into unconsciousness with a whine, the great dane slumped to the ground with a whimper.

She looked at her target, who stared at her with a cold hard, threatening visage, showing no fear despite his age. She then looked to what she could only believe to be Bruce's body guard, judging from his skills. This was no good, she had been told to expect only an old man, a dog and perhaps some punk kid the old man had hired to run errands for him, one Terry McGuiness, but this one looked nothing like Terry's description and fought like a trained fighter, not a street Brawler.

If she had been given faulty information on an old man then what kind of faulty information had they given her teammates on the Batman. Making her decision she threw several smoke bombs across the floor.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled stepping in front of Bruce, before a small bang, and the entire room was engulfed in smoke. There was the sound of shattering glass and Naruto cursed, rushing across the room, he saw the now shattered window, and their attacker running across the courtyard and into the blackened forests surrounding Wayne Manor. "Get downstairs old man!" He yelled before leaping after her.

But Bruce paid him little heed, walking across the room, he knelt at Ace's side, gently taking the dog in his arms he lifted the Canine up and then proceeded to make his way down to the cave.

Naruto rushed through the tree's easily gaining ground on the assassin, who glanced back up at him as she became aware of his presence. She skidded to a halt, throwing several more smoke pellets on the ground, only this time the smoke that came out of them was green.

"Poison gas." The Jinchuriki snarled as he caught scent of what had been released. Leaping back, he looked around, she had been smart, and had dispersed the gas so much that he wouldn't see where she came out from and more importantly in what direction she went.

Before he could investigate further however, his cell phone, which he forgot was in his pocket, rang. Startling him before he remembered just what the sound was. Picking it up he saw in the caller ID it was Bruce?

"What is it?" He answered looking around to make sure the assassin didn't use this distraction to sneak up on him.

"Get back here now!" The firmness in Bruce's voice left little room for argument as Naruto closed the phone before leaping away, back to the Mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong!" Naruto asked as he went down the stairs that led to the cave, finding Bruce looking at his computer screen.

"Recognize this." He questioned causing Naruto to look up at the screen, finding Terry's Vid-link on with four people dressed just like the assassin that had come here.

"Damnit!" They heard Terry curse as one of the assassins came a bit too close for comfort with that blade.

Bruce turned on the com-link. "Terry, get out of there, fall back."

"In case you didn't notice...I TRIED THAT ALLREADY!" The teenager yelled over the link as he used his forearm gauntlet to block one of the sword strikes.

Bruce was about to say something more when he heard the tearing of fabric behind him. Turning a bit in his chair he caught sight of Naruto, who had somehow managed to run around the entire cave and gather some assorted items and some of his old gadgets and pieces of his old uniforms to make a makeshift costume. In his hands right now was a piece of torn red cloth, something he recognized as purely fireproof silk he had gotten from one of his past run ins with Ra's Al Ghul. It was priceless…hell it was one of the only four in existence.

On his hands were simple black ninja gauntlets he had gotten from Japan when he had been studying to create the first Bat suit. But what made it special was the metal has been blessed by a Shinto Priest forged by the Hammer of Hanzo and cooled in the, Zen Buddhist Monk, blessed water. But aside from that it was specially made to be very durable as well as being able to easily attach weapons to it. Besides the already clawed fingertips, one could add a wrist blade or hold kunai backwards give the forearm an edged guard.

On his head was a metal visor of sorts with four slitted eyeholes. A 2019 government prototype eyepiece which held night vision, infrared and ultra violet. They had abandoned the project because the 'eyes' on the visor gave off a blue glint, which could easily get them discovered on black ops missions. He had used it in order to design the visor for the new Batman suit.

Naruto wrapped the red cloth around his face several times, the torn silk giving it a very roguish appearance. His already black clothes making him look like the ninja he was.

"What are you doing." Bruce questioned standing up from his chair. Though he really didn't need too, he could tell just by looking at the blonds get up.

Naruto paused before he looked up to the screen and questioned incredulously. "What does it look like? I'm gonna go help him." He said before he finished tightening his facemask. He was startled a bit when Bruce threw him something, fumbling a bit as he caught it he looked at the small screen. "What's this?"

"It's a map, and the earpiece on the side will allow me to communicate with you. Go." He stated before turning back to the computer screen, missing as Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves. Bruce looked at the screen, watching as Terry leapt over the side of a building and began flying away from the scene. Glancing back behind him Terry and Bruce by circumstance caught sight of the assassins pursuing him, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"McGuiness, stay calm. Help is on the way."

"Help?" The teenagers voice drifted in from the com link. "You called the League for this?"

Bruce snorted. "Of course not, just hold tight. He'll be there soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and Reveiw!


	5. Shadows In The Night

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Ld1449 own Batman Beyond or Naruto...so HA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beyond the Maelstrom

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadows In The Night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terry's dark form soared over the bustling streets of Gotham city, the red wings giving him lift as his rocket boots propelled him through the sky dodging and weaving through traffic as he went a bit lower into the middle of the traffic. The Dark Knight turned his head to glance behind him his eyes narrowing in distress as he saw the four Assassins were still easily keeping up with him, leaping from car roof to car roof in an incredible display of skill, fearlessness and precision. Terry glanced down beneath him, one false move from those guys and they'd be well on their way to becoming a disgusting pile of things not entirely unlike soup.

The teenager turned in mid air, launching several Bat-a-rangs from his wrist launchers, the small red, curved blades spinning rapidly through the air as they approached two of the assassins. To Terry's surprise however the assassins merely drew their blades and deflected or in some cases, cut his Bat-a-rangs in half.

This confirmed two things for the young teenager, first that his normal bat-a-rangs may as well have been spit balls and second that he knew where these people were from. Their movements were practically identical to that of Curare, the former assassin he had encountered a few years earlier, not as fast as her but it certainly didn't appease him any. Against Curare alone he had nearly lost his head one too many times for comfort, against four assassins, even if they weren't as good as her...well...he didn't like his odds. Twisting in mid air he began rising, heading up towards the skyline in an attempt to get away from his pursuers. Before he made it very far however he felt something wrap around his ankles and yank him down. The teenager let a startled gasp escape him as he was violently yanked down, sending him out of control before he righted himself in mid air, pushing more power into his rocket boots as he turned so he was flying parallel to the glass windows of a building, flying past it from left to right. He looked down to his legs, finding a steel cable wrapped around both of his ankles, he followed it to the Assassin that was now trailing behind him, slowly pulling himself closer and closer as Terry and He pulled away from his other comrades.

The current Batman gritted his teeth before making a sharp 'U' turn away from the building, the result of this was that the cable gave a violent whiplash, which sent the assassin flying off in another direction like a bullet. Terry watched in satisfaction as the man crashed through glass windows and into an office building with enough force to make him cringe.

Giving another sharp turn he rose high above the sky line before any of the other assassins could catch up. The dark knight gave a single flip in mid air before landing awkwardly due to the cable still wrapped around his ankles. Quickly using a miniature buzz saw he had in his utility belt he cut the metal wire, ignoring the sparks as he untied himself.

He didn't have another second to spare before he saw one of the assassins leap up over the ledge from his peripheral vision. Grabbing hold of the steel cable Terry swung it like a giant steel whip, smacking the assassin in the face before he could fully land, sending him tumbling off to the side.

Terry then heard through the suits enhanced sensors the footsteps approaching behind him. Spinning around on his heel he used the steel cable and wrapped it around the mans sword arm as it descended down to him. Terry then twisted the arm behind his back, wrapping another part of the cable around his neck as he pulled hard, trying to strangle the man.

The assassin gave a grunt of discomfort before he lashed out with a mule kick and though the kick wasn't as strong as it normally would have been due to the cable around one of his arms and neck it still held enough of an impact to easily cause a great deal of pain to the Batman, especially considering it drove right into the center of his chest, sending burning pain coursing throughout his entire chest cavity.

Terry grunted as he hugged the injured area, coughing for a second or so before he noticed the third assassin, coming up on his side. Backpedaling in order to avoid the sword swing he then blocked the follow up with his gauntlets before countering with a kick to the assassin's stomach. The abrupt movement once again sent pain through his rib cage, causing the teenager to stagger for a second before he could take up his fighting stance.

To the teenagers dismay however he then saw the fourth assassin, the one he recognized as the one he whip-lashed into the building, at least given the concrete dust and scratches on his armor.

Terry's eyes narrowed before he threw down several dozen flash-bangs and smoke bombs, flying off the roof he contacted Bruce as he saw the assassins rush after him, barely deterred by the smoke bombs or flash-bangs. "Bruce I'm heading to Wayne Tower, whatever help you're sending tell them to get there!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude...I am so fucking lost."

That was the voice of Uzumaki Naruto as he stood on the ledge of a building, staring at the digital map Bruce had given him, trying to make heads or tails of the damn thing, turning it this way, and that way, upside down, right side up, left, right, up and down, side to side.

"Uzumaki where the hell are you!" Came Bruce's agitated voice from his earpiece. He hadn't known how to activate it so he didn't have a chance to call the old man before then.

"Yea old man...I actually have no idea." The blond said a he tilted his head a bit in order to get a better view of the map.

"What the hell do you mean you have no idea! Use the damn map I gave you! McGinnis is getting cornered out there." Bruce yelled from the two way radio.

"LOOK!" Naruto yelled back quickly getting agitated. "IT AIN'T MY FAULT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ THIS DAMN THING! THEY DIDN'T COVER MAPS ON THE COMPUTER!"

The slap Bruce gave himself on the forehead was heard over the radio. "You idiot!" The old man snarled before he took a deep breath and spoke. "Look Terry is heading towards Wayne Tower, its an extremely tall building in the center of Gotham you cant miss it."

Naruto glanced around to the multitude of sky scrapers that surrounded him gaining a deadpan expression behind his visor and mask. "Old man. THEY'RE ALL TALL GODDAMN BUILDINGS!! YOU EXPECT ME TO GO THROUGH ALL OF THEM!"

"ITS THE ONE WITH A BIG 'W' AT THE TOP!" Bruce yelled finally loosing his patience with the young Shinobi as he saw the trouble Terry was having.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A DOUBLE-EU!! WE WRITE WITH KANJI OLD MAN!"

Bruce smacked his forehead again.

Before Naruto heard an answer however the blond saw an explosion at the top of one of the far buildings. Watching a letter he did not readily recognize (a W) fall from the building and plummet to the streets bellow with a massive crash. The orange hue and black smoke rising high into the midnight sky.

The blond stared at the scene for several seconds. "Right...Bruce...I think I found it."

"Thank God." He heard come from the old man with something akin to a sigh. Naruto ignored it however as he put away his digital map and rushed to the sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terry's breaths came in harsh pants as he leaned against a steel beam, his eyes shifting from left to right from behind his cowl small bits and pieces of his outer suit were torn, revealing the red wiring, and plasma resistant Kevlar beneath. Terry had managed to stall the assassins well enough using the suits physical enhancements and gadgets to keep his edge, but that all changed when a fifth assassin showed up, A girl roughly his age by the look of it. Regardless, her presence had shifted the tide from a relatively even (leaning in favor of the assassins) fight to that of a total beat-down. In an act of desperation, he had seen some hydraulic tanks, no doubt used by the heavy machinery in Wayne Tower. He had launched some explosive bat-a-rangs at the tanks and so with a massive explosion the entire roof was engulfed in flames. Sending him and the assassins flying and slamming into various pieces of architecture. He hadn't expected the explosion to be so big, but rather to be used as a distraction in order to fly away again. But it had been bigger, much bigger than what he had intended and so he had ended up even more injured than before and not only that, now his flight capabilities were damaged. If these Assassins were still standing then Terry could only hope whatever help Bruce was sending would get here soon enough.

Before Terry could continue with his thoughts however a sharp pain riped through his right shoulder, eliciting a scream as he stumbled forward, causing more agony to race up and down his arm. Spinning back around on his heel he saw the tip of a blade impaled through the other side of the iron beam, dripping with his blood, before it was swiftly yanked out, the owner of the blade stepping around the beam, revealing the young girl from earlier, two of the assassins appeared at her sides, the last two limping out from behind some rubble, one of the assassins with his arm slung over the other, his leg bleeding profusely. The one who was carrying him suffered no aliments in the legs, but his arm from the upper part down did seem to be rather broken.

Terry hissed in pain as he stepped back, keeping a wary eye on the assassins and the growing flames around them.

Cassandra stepped forward, ready to finish off the Dark Knight so they could at least accomplish one of their objectives but soon the sound of a gurgled, strangled grunt reached her ears, bringing her and her men's attention to where the sound had come from, finding the form of one of their comrades, looking strangely slumped, blood accumulating behind his cloth face mask before it dripped down his chin and onto his armor. He turned his eyes onto them before they rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, face first, revealing the sight of his back sliced wide open from neck to lower spine.

Cassandra caught sight of two small glints in her peripheral vision, raising her blade and blocking the projectiles, which were soon revealed to be two kunai ones she recognized as the same they used. Had this attacker managed to grab them when he killed their comrade before any of them had noticed? The thought worried her...

Seeing where the attacks had come from she threw two of her own kunai, these had been made with a potent mix of gunpowder and high explosives to create the tip as well as the center of the projectile. When they hit they exploded in two massive 'BOOMS' which shook what little remained as a roof. The silhouette of a man dropped down from the area, crouching low as he reached the floor, Cassandra took up her fighting stance as did her last able subordinate the other two injured stepped back a bit further.

The roof above the unknown individual collapsed around him, allowing the bright light of the moon to reach his shadowed form, revealing the four glowing eyes and red scarf/mask that fluttered in the winds over the high skyscraper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing that he had been spotted Naruto ran toward the group putting his hands in a very familiar cross-shaped hand seal. He made a sharp turn to his right heading towards the Batman, while, in a puff of smoke another 'him' so to speak continued his path running toward the assassins. The real Naruto, not losing a bit of his speed, grabbed the Batman by his shoulder and disappeared in a blur of movement.

Cassandra was shook out of her stupor first as a nagging feeling told her that this was somehow just some form of illusion or copy. Quickly whipping out a kunai she hurled it toward the still charging doppelganger. Watching in satisfaction as it truck the charging forms shoulder, stopping him in his tracks as blood sprayed from the injury. Now what she didn't expect was for the copy to explode, with the blast equivalent of three U.S. Military Grade Fragmentation Grenades. The blast knocked both her and her remaining companions tumbling to the ground. Skidding to a halt she shook the disorientation out of her head, stumbling to her feet she picked up her blade and barked out a command to the rest of her, still groaning comrades.

"Find them they couldn't have gotten far." Cassandra said getting nods from the four remaining assassins, as the all ran off the roof and disappeared into the night.

Naruto meanwhile in his mind, quickly assessed the damage of his stunned companion. Seeing nothing life threatening he let out a breath of relief, it seems the only damage done was a few shallow cuts and bruises. Not counting the blade that had gone through his shoulder, but even that just seemed more painful than dangerous. Shifting the Batman onto his back, he scanned any place to hide real quick. Quickly finding a large shadowed area on the roof of another building, he set the stunned teenager down and quickly performed the only medical jutsu within his range of abilities to perform.

"Jinjutsu: Shizenchiyu.(1)" he said placing his glowing green hands onto Terry's chest

It's a very simple technique that does not require a lot of control, all it does it heal small lacerations and bruise while at the same time numbs the pain receptors in nerves. Not very useful in combat but a great thing to use after an intense session of training.

"What the fuck did you do that for!" Terry exclaimed after regaining his bearings after both being hauled like a sack of potatoes halfway across town and being healed.

"What heal your body?" Naruto asked pulling back his hands finishing his jutsu.

"No why did you kill that man?" Terry all but yelled as he stood up on his feet.

"I dunno maybe it was the small fact he was trying to execute you!" Naruto replied harshly throwing up his hands in disbelief.

Terry's eyes narrowed minutely as he stood up. "We don't kill people...period." He finished the sentence with a tone of finality that left little room for argument.

Well not that Naruto had much of a chance to argue as suddenly two kunai landed a couple feet from their position and was quickly followed by the sound of foot steps.

"We'll finish this later." Terry growled out before breaking and running to meet one of the assassins head on.

Naruto on the other hand just sighed an ran into the fray, ready to dish out some pent up frustrations. The need to destroy had been welling up within him, mainly as a ninja his main source of stress relief came in a couple of things; the first was eating ramen but unfortunately he hadn't been able to get some recently, the second was tending to his plants in his apartment, the third was sitting on the Yondaime's head and looking over Konoha, and finally the last one would be anything pertaining to violence weather it be sparring, training, or learning a new jutsu. Guess which method would be applied...

Naruto met three assassins in a whirlwind of fist and kicks. He landed a roundhouse kick on the head of the first of the assassins that reached him which he quickly followed up with another roundhouse kick to the other side of his head courtesy of his other foot. But his unorthodox combination didn't end there, he quickly his used the leg that landed the last kick as a hook as he turned it back around, he pulled the man's head toward the knee of his other leg the mans face smacking against his knee with a sickening crunch as Naruto broke his nose before kicking him away. Back flipping onto his hands, he pushed off the ground and landed on his feet, from there he crouched down with his hands on the ground and his head staring at his enemies.

The other assassin paused minutely at the sight of his downed comrade, but they quickly shook off that feeling as the hauled their comrade to his feet. Apparently what they were dealing with was no amateur and by the precision and speed he accomplished this feat with, it would suggest that he was far beyond their individual skills. It looks like they would need to rely on their superior numbers and teamwork to deal with this.

Terry on the other hand was not fairing so well, the female which seemed to be the apparent leader of this little group, was much more skilled compared to her underlings. This was apparent as she dodged and weaved between strikes landing bone-crunching blows of her own in retaliation. Behind him another assassin snuck up and landed a haymaker across his upper back. While at the same time the female assassin land a double open palm lunge, hitting him in the lower stomach. The force of both hits making quite literally do a somersault in place. But before he could make the full circle, as soon as he was parallel to the ground he was hit yet again; This time the male with a double hammer fist to his face and the female with a Ax Heel Drop on his solar-plexus.

Needless to say this dazed the Batman, sending his world spinning and the pain numbed by Naruto's healing technique earlier coming right back to him. Pressing their advantage the male whipped out a kunai and was about to plunge it deep into the head of the downed Batman. He would have succeeded to had not the flying bodies of two of his comrades slammed into him, sending all three flying away.

Naruto came running holding a stolen kunai in one hand, extending the blade and sharpening it to a razors edge with wind chakra he rushed towards Cassandra, Terry and the rest of the assassins. Facing Cassandra he swung at her with a horizontal slash, only for the female assassin to backpedal away from him before countering with her own sword. Terry meanwhile had allready gotten back on his feet as Naruto cut the woman's blade in two when she tried to block one of his swings, receiving a rather deep gash in her shoulder for her efforts as his attack continued its path.

Suddenly Naruto was forced away from his female opponent, having recognized her for certain as the one he'd fought back at Bruce's place, as three shuriken went whizzing past his head, turning towards where they had come from he found the other three assassins rushing him. As the first reached him he formed a Rasengan in his hand and plowed it into the mans stomach, shredding past the feeble blade the man had put up in his defense before the chakra based attack sent the man flying back, impaling him onto a steel pipe that stuck out from the roof. Naruto's attention snapped immediately to his left as another of the assassins capitalised on the distraction his now dead comrade provided, but before he could deliver any attack he had planned to deliver, it was Terry that smashed into the man, tackling him to the floor before he flipped up and over the downed assassin and threw him across the roof, sending the man so close to the edge he nearly went over.

"Stop deal with the Batman, I will handle this one." Cassandra said stepping in front of her comrade, who seemed to have decided to focus on Naruto and let his partner deal with Terry, the man stopped mid stride before he nodded then went to assist his comrade against the aforementioned man.

She stared at the red masked Naruto, taking up a loose stance with two kunai as she watched the masked dimensional jumper take up his own stance with his single kunai/wind blade, one she did not recognize.

The young woman said nothing, watching his stance for any kind of opening, yet somehow mannaging to keep her eyes fixed on his visor. Finally, she saw it, a minute shift in his stance which is all the opening she needed as she rushed forward.

Naruto saw her coming, compared to Gai and Lee this one could barely even reach half their speed so it was relatively easy. He watched as she moved to stab her kunai into his left side, a move which he countered as he swung towards her outstretched arm with his wind blade, only for Cassandra to pull her hand back like a viper, before it lashed out again, this time plunging the knife into his forearm, driving the point deep, between the two bones there and twisting it sadisticly. Naruto cursed as he sucked in a sharp breath, she had anticipated his move. Forming a Rasengan in his other hand he moved to drive his hand under his arm and into her stomach, but she anticipated that as well. Grabbing onto his wrist with her free hand, she pivoted over him, twisting his arms around over his head and flipping him around till he landed on his back, she turned back onto him, only to receive a boot to the face as Naruto kicked up behind himself using his arms to assist the force of his attack.

The blond quickly jumped to his feet as he pulled her kunai out of his arm, ignoring the biting pain. He rounded on the now recovered woman as he formed a rapid set of handseals, leaping high into the air as he did so, so he could look down towards her and the city street slightly bellow, watching from the corner of his eyes as Terry was holding off the other three assassins relatively easily.

"Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu.(2)"He yelled spewing out a giant fireball in the shape of a dragon head and when he finished he stated once again another chain of lightning fast hand seals.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu.(3)" He cried next before expelling a large amount of wind towards the roaring dragon head.

Only her quick reflexes saved her in that moment, as soon as the first sign of the fire came out of the strange man's mouth, as she had whipped out her grappling gun and used it to dragged herself out of the way. For as soon as she did a wave searing heat caused by the attack swept past her, she fell to her side in awe as a dragon of flame swept into the dark sky propelled by the winds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in a patrol car nearby, a very studious Eliza sat besides her partner overlooking various files under the light over her seat, the dispatch had said something or another about explosions over Wayne tower and possible sightings of the Batman, which they decided to lead up on, since they were in the neighborhood they didn't expect to find much though. Prank callers made calls like this all the time.

"That's bad for your eyes ya know?" Rodriguez commented as he breathed a bit more of his cigar

"Not really given I have two lights on the file while I read." She commented. "Besides you're getting lung cancer which is much worse than needing contacts or glasses, but you don't see me butting in?" She added as an afterthought.

"Damn it Elisa give that a rest now I've been smokin' since I was in diapers, I'm not quittin' I ain't ever gonna quit and trying to convince me is a waste of time so you should just drop it." The Lt growled.

"No I sho-" The woman began but was cut off at Rodrigues's voice.

"HOLY SHIT!" The middle aged man yelled as he was forced to swerve his car to the right, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he yanked to the side as hard as he could.

"Wha-OH MY GOD!" She followed his example at the sight of a massive fire dragon that rushed past their vehicle, its trail indicating it was coming from atop the building directly to their right. They were right now several blocks away from Wayne tower, so they had no idea what this was about. Grabbing onto the radio Elisa quickly called in dispatch.

"Dispatch, Dispatch, we have a strange sighting off of Sixth st. and Steinway blvd, send in fire trucks and back up; repeat, send in fire trucks and back up over."

"What is the nature of this disturbance?" The voice called over the radio.

"We're about to find out." She replied before looking to Rodriguez who was still looking up to the sky like an idiot.

"What the hell are you waiting for GO!" She yelled snapping him out of his star gazing as he activated the siren above his car. and pulled up in order to rise over the skyline

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaken out of her shock as the sounds of the sirens, Cassandra stood up and called out to the other two comrades "RETREAT!" but Naruto used her momentary lapse in concentration and swiftly knocked her out. His eyes turned onto the other two assassins just as they fell over the edge of the building. Then they turned onto Terry as the teenager swiftly ran back towards him, stopping as he stared down at the unconscious Cassandra.

"Is she dead?" Terry questioned looking to Naruto. The blond shook his head in response.

"No, just very very sleepy, believe me she wont be getting up for a while." he said recalling the pressure point he had hit.

Terry nodded. "Fine, now mind introducing yourself?"

"Huh?" Naruto said stupidly before he remembered. "Oh right the mask. Its me McGinnis...remember, the guy you met a few days ago."

Terry's eyes dawned with realisation but before more could be said, the flashing lights of a police car washed over the two, the spotlight bearing down on them, as the two were forced to cover their eyes. The harsh winds of the jet propulsion that kept the car hovering in place kicking up dust and sending Naruto's scarf/mask whipping out behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it!" Rodruiguez cried out. "Our first night on the job and we actually find the guy, this may just be the easiest case I've landed."

"But who's that with him?" Elisa questioned as she saw the other masked individual standing next to the famous Dark Knight, before her eyes landed on the dead form of the assassin impaled on the steel pipe, and the unconscious Cassandra. "What the hell happened up here."

Before more could be said, Batman and the masked individual seemed to speak a few words to each other before the one with the red mask picked up the unconscious woman, hefting her over his shoulder before both assailants ran off in the same direction.

"Damn, Rodruiguez after them!" Elisa cried as she unhooked her gun from its holster.

"You got it!" The Lt. said as he hefted the controls of his patrol car and rushed after the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Terry leapt from rooftop to rooftop, watching over their shoulder as the patrol car gave chase. The blond looked over to his conscious companion. "Go flying off towards the cave, I'll draw them off towards me."

"Cant'!" Terry replied between pants as he leapt off "Flight controls were damaged during that explosion above the tower."

Naruto let out another curse under his breath. "Damn, well looks like we're gonna have to lose them the old fashioned way." He remarked before two plasma shots whizzed past the three and hit the floor in front of them, forcing them both to stop. Glancing back up to the patrol car Naruto caught sight of a woman with short black hair, leaning over the edge of an open door and aiming down at them with her pistol.

The blond Shinobi reformed his wind blade, ready to leap up, even with Cassandra over his shoulder, in order to slice said vehicle in two, but before he could a red wing-tipped Bat-a-rang soared through the air, knocking the gun out of Elisa's hand before another, sort of disk shaped device latched onto the bottom of the car. Naruto saw an electrical pulse spread from the device before he saw the inside of the car flash red as the vehicle lurched downward.

Elisa grunted as she jumped back into the car, bracing herself as Rodriguez struggled to keep the machine airborne. "Damnit! Systems are goin' nuts. Must a hit us with some kind of EMP or somethin' damn it, I cant keep her airborne, brace yourself! He yelled as the patrol car slammed down onto the gravel covered roof, knocking the wind out of the two officers as well as setting off the safety bags.

Naruto glanced back at Terry, "Nice." He commented before he leapt over the edge of the building. Terry paused as he saw the two officers stumble out of the wreckage, making sure they weren't harmed too badly before he followed his partner/rescuers example.

Elisa stumbled out of the police car, kicking down the door in order to do so. She glanced up managing to catch a brief glimpse of the Batman before he fully turned around and leapt off the building.

Rodruiguez groaned as he stepped out of the car. "Ok...you remember when I said this may be the easiest case I've ever been assigned to Elisa?" He questioned rhetorically before he continued. "Well...I take it back...this may be just a little harder than I first thought." He groaned before sitting down, ignoring the sound of twisting metal and crunching glass as he did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1)Healing Technique: Spontaneous Recovery

(2) Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique

(3) Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Technique

Alright here is where Ld1449 and myself need your help...we are currently brainstorm a name for Naruto...but we decided that Fans should get a say in this as well...So we are leaving it open for you to submit what you think Naruto's codename should be.

Then after that we will have a poll in the next chapter to finalize the name.

SO BE SURE TO SUBMIT YOUR CHOICE WITH A REVIEW!


End file.
